Class Field Trip, Vongola-Style!
by Kotetsu Tanaka
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in a bus, With all of Class 2-A, Hibari, Ryohei and the Shimon Famiglia! What's worse, Reborn is disguised as Reboyama-sensei and they're headed to Vongola HQ! Will Tsuna's classmates find out his title in the mafia world? Will they stop bullying him and Enma from now on?
1. To Vongola HQ

**Yo! This is my first fic so treat me well on your reviews!**

* * *

Rumbling. So much rumbling. Screams coming from Lambo and Gokudera's arguments and Yamamoto's carefree laughing and Ryohei's "EXTREMES!", Exactly what Tsuna has to go through everyday, but a lot noisier this time, This is what woke him up.

"Huh?" He says as he opens his eyes.

He was seated on a bus seat next to Gokudera who was standing up facing an afro-haired baby in a cow suit. Behind them was Yamamoto who was trying to calm them down.

"Now look what you've done, Stupid-cow! You woke up Juudaime." Gokudera scowled.

"Gokudera-kun? Lambo?" Are the first 2 people Tsuna noticed in front of him. After inspecting the situation he's in, he lead out a signature "HIIIIEEEE!"

"W-W-Why are we in a bus?!" He then noticed all of his classmates staring at him.

"A-And why are you guys here?!" He screamed.

"Juudaime! Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Gokudera said smilingly, totally oblivious of how his boss is reacting.

"Oh, you woke up, Tsuna." A familliar voice said.

Tsuna turned his head to the voice seated behind him.

"Yamamoto!" Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"OH! Sawada! You woke up to the EXTREME!" Ryohei called-I mean screamed from a distance.

"Good Morning, Tsuna-kun." An angelic Kyoko said seated next to her brother.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"You're making a ruckus, Dame-Tsuna." A squeaky voice said.

_No way... Don't tell me all of this is because of-_ He turned his head the sun arcobaleno, in his Reboyama-sensei cosplay.

"Reborn!"

"Ciassou."

"What are we doing in a bus?! Where are we going?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, Dame-Tsuna. We're on a Class Field Trip."

"Field Trip?"

Someone led out a soft sigh.

"Don't bother explaining it to him again, Reboyama-sensei. He wouldn't understand no matter how much time you waste." It was Mochida.

"Bastard! Don't insult Juudaime! He's not like Turf-Top!"

"What was that, Tako-Head?! I can understand something easily!" Ryohei added.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Why can't we all just get along?" You know who said that.

"Stay out of this, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Keep quiet, herbivores. Or i'll bite you to death." Heads turned to the popular prefect, Hibari Kyoya who was sitting at the back of the bus.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. He then noticed a tall woman seated also at the back, but with an acceptable 2 meters away from Hibari.

"And Adelheid too?!"

"I'll purify you later." She said. Cold shivers went down everyone's spines to see both the Captain of the Disciplinary and Liquidation committees taking sides, and all kept quiet, Including Gokudera, Ryohei and Mochida.

_If Adelheid is here, then that means...! _Tsuna thought.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." a certain redhead said in a seat next to Julie Katou.

"Enma!"

"Alright, Everybody stop lollygagging. We're here." Reboyama-sensei said.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"Vongola Enterprises HQ."

_THUD!_

A stead of silence was shown as our beloved brunette fainted.

* * *

**So how was it, Minna? ^_^ Not too long, right? :( Don't worry, I hope the next chapter will be longer! KEYWORD :: HOPE.**

**Please review while you're at it!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	2. Welcome Home

**Oh! mitte mitte, first review!**

** Namimori-Skylark-18 : Thank you for your review! ^_^ *takes cookies and eats* nomnomnom**

**Anyway, to the chapter! I DON'T OWN KHR... ( I forgot to put a disclaimer at the previous chapter T_T)**

* * *

Poor Tsuna, who woke up to a giant 2-ton mallet by reborn.

"HIIIIIEEE!"

"Geez, Stop sleeping, Dame-Tsuna."

"J-Juudaime!"

They were still in the bus, Which was in the middle of parking in the garage.

"Okay, we're here." The driver said.

Everyone went out of the bus, some stretching, some updating their statuses on facebook, some taking pictures of the spacious garage. Behind them, Tsuna and Enma were last on going out, Tripping on their own two feet, they fell on the ground faster than you can say "Dame".

"Heh, Loser-Enma and Dame-Tsuna make a good team!"

"Once No-Goods always No-Goods!"

Everybody laughed at them, Which was what they had gotten used to. Gokudera then came flashing towards his beloved Juudaime and his friend faster than humanly possible.

"Juudaime! Kozato! Are you alright?"

"M-more or less, How 'bout you, Enma?"

"I-I'm fine."

They stood up patting their clothes. Gokudera started bickering on how the doors were too narrow and cursed at whoever invented the bus. Meanwhile, Tsuna went to Reboyama-sensei.

"Oi, Reborn."

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

"You said 'HQ' Right?"

"Yes, HQ, Headquarters. I thought you knew that already, Dame-Tsuna."

"No, Not that! It's just that, Isn't the HQ supposed to be in Italy?"

"Yeah."

"So... That means we're..." Reborn nodded.

"WE'RE IN ITALY?!" Tsuna screamed at the top f his lungs. All heads turned to him.

"Poor little Dame-Tsuna, He doesn't even know." A girl with glasses said.

"We got here an hour ago, Don't you remember?"

"He was still sleeping. I bet he was dreaming about his never-gonna-happen wedding with Sasagawa-san!"

Kyoko blushed, Tsuna also then started to blush a little.

"T-That's not true!" _But It was a little true...?_

"Stop teasing Juudaime, Bastard!" Gokudera took out his bombs, but before he could light them, An aged man in a tuxedo welcomed them.

"Vongola Decimo and His guardians, Welcome."

"Yo!" Yamamoto said. He had found out that the mafia was no game a very long time ago.

"Shimon Decimo and guardians, Welcome." As he faced Enma.

"Hn." Adelheid nodded.

Everybody not affiliated with the mafia in the garage started showing up comical question marks on their heads.

"Vongola Decimo? Shimon Decimo? What are those?"

Gokudera just rolled his eyes, trying not to blow up the ignorant idiots, What was he supposed to do then? Easy. Try and NOT get caught by Shitt P.

"Gokudera-kun is cute, so he cannot explain it to you!" She said was he tried to hug him.

"Stay away from me!" Gokudera dodged the arms coming over to squeeze the life out of him.

The butler then continued. "Ahem." Everyone turned to him again.

"My name is Miller. I have been a butler at the Vongola House for over 30 years, Becoming very close with the people here since the reign of Nono. I will also be your tour guide for this week."

Tsuna frozed. Did he just say "week''? Of course, all answers lead to Reborn.

"Reborn." Tsuna whispered.

"What is it again?"

"Did he just say 'week'?"

"Yeah."

"So we'll be staying here for..." Reborn nodded again.

"A WEEK?!" Tsuna screamed again, All heads turned to him.

"Geez, That Dame-Tsuna. He knows nothing about this Trip!"

"Was it even okay to bring him here?"

Miller then inspected their reactions. _These People aren't that nice to Young Master Tsunayoshi-sama._

"Well then everyone, Please follow me."

The group followed Miller and Tsuna continued his chat with Reborn.

"Psst."

"You're annoying."

"Is there anything else I don't know about?"

Reborn smirked.

Tsuna didn't like this, Or the idea that they were headed to the elevator to the 1st floor, With maybe everything there has to do with the Vongola. This was Vongola HQ for god's sake, There are going to be hundreds of portraits and maids that'll probably scream "MAFIA".

Coming out of the elevator, Everybody started to form lines.

"Anyway, Where is that idiot-cow?" Reborn continued.

Pin-drop silence in Tsuna's brain. Let's not care for anything else, okay? Lambo was somewhere in the mansion, early after a fight with Gokudera, No candies anywhere, Only people he doesn't know. It was a good time to start writing his death wish, Tsuna thought.

Suddenly, when things couldn't get any worse, They heard a loud scream of a certain silver-haired swordsman of a trusted assassination squad.

"VOOOOIII! I heard the Vongola brats are here!"

Tsuna wanted to dig a hole and bury himself alive. Yamamoto started laughing.

"Oh! That sounded like..."

Squalo turned around to the next direction to find him in front of the Vongola brat he had been meaning to spar with.

"Squalo!" A yakyuu-baka said

"VOOIII! Vongola Brat!" A voi-ish-ingly assassin said

"Master Squalo." A butler said

"HIEEEEE!" A Tsuna said

"Another sword-freak" A Gokudera said.

"VOOOII! Spar with me, Vongola brat!"

"Eh? Okay!"

_Yamamoto... Can't you read the situation here? _Tsuna lost all hope.

The two sword freaks started a one-sided argument while they were walking to the training room, Leaving the students shocked, The Shimon amused, The Vongola in disbelief and Reborn emotionless.

"Y-Yamamoto..." Tsuna said.

"Ah! That's right!" A girl broke the silence and looked at Miller.

"Miller-san, Was that the boss just now?"

"Huh?" Miller was puzzled.

"Well, You referred him as 'Master Squalo', right?"

A moment of clarity. Everybody started agreeing.

"Oh, that. He is not the boss."

"He's not?"

"Of course not." He started to talk serious. "Master Squalo's title... Is nothing compared to the boss."

"Miller..." Tsuna said quietly. He, Everyone and Enma could see how much Miller appreciated the mentioned "boss". Whoever it is, He must be holding a great deal.

Miller smiled again. "Well, Let's continue then. I'm sure we will meet Guardian Ame* Later."

"What's 'Guardian Ame'?" A student said

Ignoring the question, Miller continued. "Let's go."

* * *

**Hallway 1 - Portraits**

* * *

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition started buzzing on him. Not that there were going to be enemies attacking, But far worse. The family portraits of each generation!

Meanwhile, Enma was getting anxious in the inside to see Vongola Primo's Painting. To see the best friend of Shimon Cozart other than the memories given by Vindice.

"This is the First Generation of the Vongola Fami- I-I mean the Vongola Company."

Not noticing the common* mistake of the butler, the students noticed something else; Don't these people look like their classmates?

Tsuna was getting a headache. Of course, Gokudera, in the other hand, was very prepared for this situation. Giving himself, Turf-top, and his beloved Juudaime styled masks. He also put a hairnet on Chrome (to hide the pineapple style) Hibari, however, left right after they got off the bus,going to god-knows-where.

"Don't they look like Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari-san?"

As everyone turned to the 3 guardians and their boss, The Shimon started chuckling out of the bat.

Tsuna was wearing a Power-rangers mask. Gokudera chose the Red-Ranger for his boss because _everybody_ knows the Red Ranger is the leader!

Gokudera on the other hand, was wearing a Beijing opera mask.

**A/N : You can google the mask Gokudera's wearing**

Ryohei was wearing a Jabbawockeez Mask.

To see all of this out-of-characterness was overwhelming. Enma and Kyoko couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Um... What are you guys-"

Gokudera said the first thing that popped up in his brain.

"V-Vongola Mask Festival!"

Reborn's expressionless face diverted to a smirk. Well, it _did_ look ridiculous.

"You guys are supposed to do what your mask is meant to do in a situation right? That's the 'Vongola Mask Festival' tradition." Reborn added.

_Curse you, Reborn!_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Wow! Really? When is the festival?" A student asked.

_I can't say yesterday, That'd be unbelievable. I can't say tonight, either. Knowing Juudaime, he'll never allow it! . . . Aha! I got it! _Was Gokudera's thoughts.

"Tomorrow!"

A comical diamond shined near Gokudera's eye as he turned to his Juudaime.

_He must be very proud of me! _Gokudera thought.

_I'm so so screwed. _Tsuna thought.

Reborn smirked. "I guess there'll be a Mask Festival tomorrow, then..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**How was that? It's longer than the last chapter, right? Tune in for the next chapter! The Vongola Mask Festival!**

**Please Review! Or Yamamoto will quit baseball! ^_^**


	3. The Day Before The Festival

***dogeza* Gomen gomen gomen! I wasn't able to update yesterday T_T I have my reasons. 1st, There was this fiesta and we had to go to our cousin's house (they have no wi-fi). 2nd, I spent the night there. 3rd, When I came back home there was no internet connection (universe hates me). 4th, We went to the mall~**

**Okay, I have all those reasons so don't get mad at me, ne? ;D**

**I don't own KHR To the EXTREME!**

* * *

Cue mallet on the face.

"HIIIEEEE!"

All of Tsuna's 'normal' days start with this. Except this time, He was in Italy. In a mansion. Which he might inherit from the ninth. For a week. So pressure? Of course no-YES!

"Hm, Seems like you woke up." Reborn said.

_Did you NOT hear my shriek of terror?_ Tsuna thought.

"Take a bath and get dressed. The maids put your clothes on the bed."

"H-hai..." Tsuna, without any other choice, just stuck with his home tutor-torturer-'s orders.

Reborn took a step out of the room, The big luxuriously orange room. Tsuna stood up and stretched, Went to his calendar and wrote some words on it.

* * *

**Terror Week at Vongola Mansion - DAY 1**

* * *

He really wanted to get out of this mess. Tsuna went to take a shower and changed in his normal clothes and went down the stairs. Tripping on thin air, Tsuna fell all so uncool and yet impressively, to the liking of his classmates who were having breakfast with Reboyama-sensei.

"What took you so long, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Sleeping in? You have no shame."

"Stop acting like you own this place."

_Well, He WILL, actually. _Enma thought, placing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Bastards! Stop disgracing Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he lit his dynamites.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, Don't blow up the food." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Sawada! Good morning to the extreme!" Ryohei called out.

"Good Morning, Bossu." Chrome said.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun." Enma said politely yet quietly.

"O-Ohayo, Minna..." Tsuna replied.

Tsuna stood up seemingly unscathed, and took his seat next his self-proclaimed right-hand man. Drinking some water quietly, He remembered something worth choking on : Lambo.

"J-Juudaime! Are you alright?"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san has appeared!" A cow-suited afro kid ran up to the table.

"L-Lambo!"

"Idiot-cow!"

"Gyahahaha! I'll destroy you this time, Reborn!" He threw grenades across to the direction of Reboyama-sensei.

"Is that a ...grenade?" One of his classmates said.

Reborn effortlessly repelled the attack with his spoon, Throwing back the grenades at Lambo, where they blew up.

"W-What?!"

Coughing up in the smoke, His classmates tried to take in what just happened : That was Dame-Tsuna's cow kid. He threw grenades at sensei. Sensei repelled the bombs and it blew up the cow kid. All in a matter of 10 seconds.

"Gotta ... Stay ... Calm..."

Replacing the gray dust from the grenades come pink smoke from Lambo's ten-year-bazooka.

"My oh my... What happened here?" A tall, curly-hared man with a cow-print suit said.

"My oh my' My ass! It's TYL Lambo!" Tsuna said, completely annoyed.

"What are you doing, Older Idiot-cow?!" Gokudera scowled.

"Hahaha, They just keep coming and coming." Yamamoto said carelessly.

"Who is that guy?"

"Ah! It's the handsome man!" Hana said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hana?" Kyoko said, concerned for her lovey-dovey friend.

A voice of a pretty pink-haired woman came from the kitchen, holding plates of mushy purple moss.

"Reborn! Are you okay? I heard some rumbling and-" She was completely cut off when TYL Lambo caught her attention.

"Romeo!" With fire burning in her eyes, threw the poison cooking to the poor once-5-year-old.

"A-Aniki..." Gokudera said as he passed out.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Oh, It's Bianchi!" Yamamoto said, as he finally noticed.

Bianchi came chasing TYL Lambo screaming out of the dining room.

"What was that just now..." A classmate said.

"What the..."

"Stop playing with us, Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida growled.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said.

"You think you can run us out by scaring us with your weird friends! It's not gonna work!"

"That's right! How did you get the money to buy them tickets, anyway?" Another one added.

"You probably asked poor Gokudera-kun to steal money!"

"Look at him! He felt so guilty, he passed out!"

_What the... hell? _Tsuna thought.

"Enough." Reboyama-sensei said in a cold voice. Despite being a sadistically evil spartan tutor, He cared for his student. Which reminded him of his other student who was coming over.

"The boss of the Cavallone Company will be coming for the Vongola Mask Festival." He said as he went out.

_Dino-san's coming over? Vongola Mask Festival? Oh God no... _Tsuna's hyper intuition sensed no hope.

Silence stayed from about 2 minutes as everybody awkwardly sat there looking at each other, When one brave timid girl broke the silence.

"So... What do you suggest we do in the mean time?"

''Ahem." Miller came in the room. " I suggest we continue our tour." He smiled.

By that moment, Hibari Kyoya went out of the room.

"Was that Hibari-san?"

"Wait, he was here the whole time?"

"I hardly noticed him!"

Adelheid smirked. "Crowds are your weakness."

"I have no weaknesses." Hibari replied.

_Please don't mention sakura, Please don't mention sakura! _Tsuna prayed.

"Hm? What about..." Cue the dramatic slow-motion!

"SA..."

"KU..."

"RA..."

Hibari's eyes widened. Despite being over-the-top furious, (so furious he could set the entire mansion on fire) He kept a promise not to fight. He went out of the room like nothing happened.

_As expected from the Disciplinary Committee. _Adelheid thought.

"W-Well then, On with the tour." Miller laughed nervously.

"I'm going out to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed as he went out of the room.

"O-Onii-chan?" Kyoko said concernedly.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Aoba followed Ryohei.

"What are you doing, leaf-monster?!" They kept on arguing until they were out of the room.

"Let's continue the tour." A squeaky voice said.

"R-Reboyama-sensei!"

"Reborn! Where have you been?" Tsuna asked.

"I had some business to take care of." As he smirked.

"Well let's go." Miller said, finally.

* * *

**Hallway 2 - Vongola Weapons**

* * *

"These are paintings of the Vongola Bosses' Weapons." Miller said.

"Why do companies need weapons?" A girl asked.

"To crush any other low-life that gets in their way." Reborn said sadistically.

Silence stayed as shivers went down everyone's spines.

"Ah! What are these cool rings next to the weapons?"

Their classmates also noticed something else : Don't Dame-Tsuna and his friends wear weird rings?

Of course, Gokudera was once again prepared for this. He gave every guardian and his boss a look that read "Hide-your-hands-behind-your-back". Every guardian followed.

"Don't Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Sasagawa-senpai and Hibari wear these kinds of rings?"

Everyone looked at them, Enma tried to hold his laughter.

The 4 guardians and their boss had their hands behind their backs, now whistling. Absolutely _nothing_ suspicious here!

Tsuna whistled nervously as he was looking in the other direction.

Gokudera whistled in a scary, hardcore way... ( I can't even imagine it). He was determined to keep his Juudaime's secret.

Chrome just whistled shyly, looking down.

Yamamoto kept on laughing as he was spitting out air from his mouth.

"Hahaha! I don't know how to whistle!" He laughed.

Enma and the other Shimon couldn't hold it in anymore. They wanted to bang their heads on the wall and laugh. They just covered their mouths and tried very hard not to loose air.

_Yamamoto..._

_Yamamoto-kun..._

_Yakyuu-baka..._

Tsuna, Chrome and Gokudera were screwed.

Suddenly, A loud crash was heard down at the ground floor.

"I told you not to park there!" Romario yelled at his boss.

"Sorry, sorry... Let's just go the 2nd floor and chill, ne?" Dino said ever so carelessly.

_D-D-Dino-san?! _Tsuna was actually glad for a minute there.

Dino and Romario went up, where they were now face-to-face with his surrogate brother.

"Ah! Little bro! You're here?" Dino said.

_"Who is that handsome guy?"_

_"Did he just say "little bro"? Who did he mean?"_

"Dino-san!" Tsuna said.

_"What?! Dame-Tsuna's his little brother?!"_

_"Impossible! He's too good-looking!"_

"Yo, Dino-san!" Yamamoto said happily.

_"It must be Yamamoto-kun!"_

_"Yeah! He must be the one!"_

_"What were we thinking? Dame-Tsuna? We're pathetic!"_

"Everyone can hear you, herbivores." Hibari said coldly, Causing all fangirls to shut up.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ah, Kyoya!" Dino waved at his student.

"Hmph." Hibari went out faster than humanly possible.

Tsuna remembered something, Which is why he could ask another question to his spartan tutor.

"Oi, Reborn." He whispered.

"What?"

"Why are the three-years here?"

"Huh?"

"I can understand why Aoba-san, Onii-san and Mochida-senpai are here, But why Adelheid and Hibari-san?"

Reborn smirked again.

"I promised them that if they can sustain themselves from biting or purifying you here, Both of them can beat you to a pulp to their heart's content when we get back."

"So that means when we come back..." Reborn nodded.

"We're... doomed..."

_THUD!_

Someone fainted.

_BANG!_

2-ton mallet in the face.

"HIIIEEE!"

"Stop sleeping and get ready."

"H-Huh?"

"The Vongola Mask Festival is starting at 6. I expect all of you in masks by the time i come back."

Reborn left everyone curious.

"The guardians and their boss must each prepare a presentation. That means you, Shimon, Vongola and Cavallone. It may either be a group or an individual presentation. I'll be the judge." He left.

Everybody was scared. The students then ran everywhere trying to find masks or else their teacher will kill them. The guardians, too, Went to get ready for their presentations.

"See you, boss!" Romario left.

"Good luck, Juudaime!" Gokudera left.

"See you, Enma." Julie left.

"Bye, Tsuna!" Yamamoto left.

"Good bye, Enma-kun~" Shitt P. left

"Bye." Adelheid left.

"Bye Enma." Rauji left.

"Good luck, Bossu." Chrome left.

"Good luck." Kaoru left.

Silence. The three bosses felt vulnerable and stupid. Very very stupid. Aside from being the tenth generation bosses of their respective famiglias, They were also very loser No-Goods.

"What do we do?" Tsuna asked.

"We should form a group together!" Dino suggested.

"Yeah." Enma nodded.

"R-Really?" Tsuna was nervous.

"Tsuna, do you want Reborn to kill us three?"

"Please think about it, Tsuna-kun."

_Reborn, Kill, three, kill, tutor, training, kill _The same words played back in his head.

"Let's do it!" He agreed

* * *

**Well? how was that? :3 I made it longer desu . I know this isn't the Vongola Mask Festival yet, But everything will be on the next chapter! (I hope)**

**Oh well, see you~**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**


	4. Vongola Mask Festival

**Here's the next chapter~ I had a lot of fun writing this XD **

**Maa, maa~ I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**GOKUDERA HAYATO**

* * *

Gokudera was determined to get something in with the Chinese theme. (For he was wearing a Beijing Opera mask when he declared the Vongola Mask Festival was going to be today.) Suddenly, he heard Lambo's laughing.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san has all the candy!" Lambo ran to Gokudera.

"Lambo, no! Lambo must share!" I-pin was following him.

Lambo jumped sticking his tongue out to Gokudera.

"O-oi, Get off me, Idiot-cow!"

"Ne, ne, Bakadera, What are you doing here?"

"Lambo, get down from there!" I-pin ordered.

"I'm here because I'm looking for something that'll help with the Vongola Mask Festival." He continued.

"Oh, The festival?"

"Yeah-wait, How did you know about it?"

"Gyahaha! Don't underestimate Lambo-san's sources!"

_You and I-pin were eavesdropping, were you?_

"Festival is at 6:00!" I-pin added.

"Yeah it is-" He was cut off as his eyes sparkled at I-pin.

I-pin and her master is . . . . CHINESE!

"N-Ne, I-pin, Is your master Fon going to be at the festival?"

"Yes! Master and all arcobaleno are coming!"

Gokudera felt stupid for a second. _I-pin I-pin's master is Fon Fon is an arcobaleno Arcobaleno = mafia. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Can you and your master help me?" Gokudera asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Huh?" I-pin asked.

* * *

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

* * *

Yamamoto didn't seem to be worried, because he had something up his sleeve. He went inside a certain room in the mansion.

"VOOIII! Vongola Brat, What are you doing here?" Squalo yelled

"Ushishishi... We're getting ready for the Mask Festival!" Bel added.

"The Boss doesn't seem to be on board with the idea, though." Levi said, disappointed.

"I only said that we were going to wear Tiki Masks." Flan added.

"Eh? Where is Xanxus now?" Yamamoto asked.

"In the other room throwing a tantrum." Mammon said.

"Ehhh.. Isn't that a bit immature?" Yamamoto said.

All of them were quiet, Yamamoto just said something that would anger their boss : "Immature".

Xanxus then came out of the room, pissed.

"What are you doing here, Trash's Trash?!"

**A/N : Note that Xanxus tends to call Tsuna 'trash' So since Yamamoto is Tsuna's guardian, Xanxus calls him "Trash's Trash" (I just thought of that.)**

"I have a better idea for our presentation." He said.

"'OUR presentation'? What do you mean?" Squalo asked.

Yamamoto just smiled.

* * *

**CHROME DUKURO**

* * *

"M-Mukuro-sama..." Mukuro then came out of nowhere in smoke.

"You called, my precious Chrome?"

"I-It's about the Vongola Mask Festival."

"Yes. I heard, I have a good idea."

"Y-You do?"

"Call Ken and Chikusa and let's get ready."

"Y-Yes, Mukuro-sama..." Chrome left to call her subordinates.

"Kufufufu... Just you wait..." He smiled. "I'll astound you all with my dazzling presentation!"

**A/N : Lol, this was a bit out-of-character XD**

* * *

**RYOHEI SASAGAWA**

* * *

Ryohei and Aoba were jogging-No, racing competitively when Reborn stopped them.

"Halt, daisies."

"R-Reborn-san!" They both said.

Reborn explained to them the rules over and over again, for Ryohei was too slow.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Reborn left.

"Took you long enough to understand." Aoba said.

"What! I understood!"

"That's because Reborn-san explained it to you 5 times."

"It was 6 to the extreme!"

Aoba's eyes widened. _A rare idiot. _

"Anyway, what do you suppose we do?"

"What do you mean WE?"

"Everybody probably already has their groups."

"F-Fine..."

"So, What do you know about the Jabbawockeez?"

"Jabbawockeez?"

* * *

**HIBARI KYOYA**

* * *

Hibari walked along, Only to find himself in front of Adelheid.

"Herbivore."

"Non-purified." Adelheid replied. "Are you gonna do a presentation?"

"Of course not."

"I'm not either. But they're gonna restrain us, you know."

"Nothing can restrain me."

Adelheid smiled as they went their separate ways, Now that they were about 2 meters away form each other...

"SA..."

"KU..."

"RA..."

Adel has found a new advantage against Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**Vongola Ball Room - 6:00 P.M.**

* * *

Tsuna wished Reborn could cut him some slack. But all Reborn ever cut him was real cuts. Cuts and bruises from his spartan training. And now Reborn's cutting the ceremonial ribbon for the first ever Vongola Mask Festival.

"I now declare this festival open!"

Everybody in the Vongola and Cavallone cheered, Everyone in different masks and costumes for presentations.

"Now, let's start the presentations. I'l be the judge. The winner gets whatever the heck they want, the loser does what the winner tells them to do." Reborn continued.

"You will act this way for the whole night. If i see you not in your character, You'll be answering to me."

Tsuna and his group were in the back stage.

_Geez, If only the ninth wasn't on vacation. _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, we're the 4th ones presenting." Dino said.

"Thank goodness..." Enma said in relief.

It was finally time for Gokudera, I-pin, Fon and Lambo to present.

"It's Gokudera-kun! In a weird mask!"

"The four of them are wearing the same thing."

They started to dance, A Beijing Opera dance. It was great, really. Gokudera looked calm and enjoyed, Lambo was happy. I-pin was just glad to be dancing next to her master.

The dance was finished and Reborn gave them an 8/10. Everybody clapped.

Gokudera and his group went to the backstage to see Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! That was great!" Tsuna praised.

"Fēicháng gǎnxiè nǐ, dì shí!" (Thank you very much, tenth!) Gokudera replied.

_What? Did Gokudera-kun just speak... Chinese? _

"Zǒu ba, Gokudera" (Let's go, Gokudera.) Fon said.

"Shì de, xiānshēng!" (Yes, Sir!) Gokudera followed Fon.

Tsuna remembered what Reborn said :_ You will act this way for the whole night. If i see you not in your character, You'll be answering to me._

**A/N : All things said by Gokudera and Fon are from google translate . I can't speak chinese.**

_You're trying hard, Gokudera-kun..._

"Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and the weird guys are next!" Enma informed

"The weird guys?" Tsuna went to take a look.

Yamamoto was playing baseball with the Varia! All of them are wearing baseball uniforms and masks!

_Oh my god... Oh my god... Oh my GOD..._

Xanxus threw the ball at Bel, Bel wasn't able to hit it.

"Strike one!" Levi called out.

"Ushishishi- I-I mean Maa~ maa~"

"Hahaha, That's alright!" Yamamoto said.

"Xanxus-kun, Throw again~" Flan said.

"VOIII! What's taking so long, Xanxus-kun?"

Xanxus's bangs hid his face, Everybody gulped for a second, then Xanxus was able to lead out something.

"Hahaha, Gomen gomen!" Xanxus said.

Everybody in the room was silent... then laughed hard. Even Dino was laughing uncontrollably.

"Pfffrrt... HAHAHAHA! I can't breathe.. i.. can't... hahaha!"

"Somebody get a camera!"

"I got it on video!"

"Let's post it in YouTube!"

"It'll be viral, I know it!"

Reborn gave them 11/10, For he, too, was amused.

They all went backstage.

"You did good, Xanxus-kun!" Yamamoto said as he saw Tsuna. "Oh, Tsuna! How was our presentation?"

"It was great, Yamamoto..." He said as he tried to hold his laugh.

"I-It was good, Yamamoto-kun" He covered his mouth to laugh.

"Thanks Enma!" He smiled.

"Ushishish-I mean Maa, maa, Xanxus-kun, You did great!" Bel said.

_Tonight was a good night. _Tsuna thought.

It was time for Chrome and Mukuro's presentation. and the theme was ::: HAWAIIAN?!

Mukuro wrapped their performance with sparkling illusions while Ken, Chikusa and Chrome were dancing back-up.

_What the hell? _Tsuna thought.

Mukuro and Chrome finished with sparkling confetti and everyone cheered. Even Hibari, Mukuro's nemesis, was amused.

They went backstage.

"That was great, Chrome!" Dino said.

"Thank you, Dino-san."

"You were great too, Mukuro!" Tsuna smiled.

"Kufufufu... Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun... I..."

"Eh?"

"I am Fabulous!" He said as he danced Hawaiian out of the room.

_Mukuro... you..._

"Next is Suzuki Adelheid!" The announcer said.

"I'm not competing." She said calmly.

"B-But all of you-" Was cut off

"I said I don't want to compete." Her eyes showed that she was clearly pissed off.

"Yes, ma'am! Um... Next is Hibari Kyoya."

"No." Hibari said.

"E-Eh..." Th announcer was confused.

"Next is Dino Cavallone's group!"

Dino, Tsuna and Enma went to the stage, in **Power-Rangers** uniforms. But before they could start, Tsuna's hyper intuition sensed something. Tsuna readied his gloves and pills and a second later something went crashing through the walls.

"Hahaha! I'm here to destroy you, Decimo!" A man with long blue hair from the Fuegoreo Family came in.

**A/N : I just made that name up.**

"Yes, but..." Tsuna said.

"Which Decimo are you talking about?" Dino, with both Enma and Tsuna in their Hyper mode said.

* * *

**AND DONE!~**

**Next chapter is about the fight, and then DAY 2 of the Tsuna's terror week continues!**

**Review with your dying will!**

**Ciao ciao~**


	5. Yamaxus and the Baseball Varia

**Wao. I got a lot of reviews :D Thank you all for reviewing with your dying will! And as my thanks, I'll try to make the humor in this chapter burst out! Complete with an omake~ :3 **

**I've read your reviews, you all sound so nice ^O^/  
And yes, I ROFL'd while I was writing about Xanxus... or should I say "Yamaxus" XD (Why Yamaxus, you ask? Let's find out in the omake :D)**

**HIIIEEE! I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"Yes but... Which decimo are you talking about?"

* * *

"Reborn." Tsuna called out to Reborn.

"What?"

"For the whole night?" Reborn nodded.

"Alright then, Tsuna-kun, Dino-san." Enma said.

Both Dino and Tsuna agreed "Yeah."

"It's morphing time!" The three bosses yelled out at the same time. Both Tsuna and Enma went to hyper mode and Dino took out his whip.

_I wonder why I don't get to go into hyper mode? _A comical tear went down Dino's face.

"Rangers go!" Tsuna yelled.

Tsuna and Enma flew to the direction of the boss of the Fuegoreo. (Let's call him Bob!)

_I don't even get to fly... I wonder if Romario can make me fly? He'd carry me up and- BAD IDEA._

Dino ignored his idiotic thoughts about his subordinate carryi- nevermind that, and ran to the others.

Tripping on his own two feet, he fell.

"Must be my new shoes?"

"Dino!" Gokudera yelled as he went to pick up the no-good.

"Gokudera!"

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma?" (Are you okay?)

"W-What?" Dino was confused. Some of Bob's cronies went to their direction holding a sword. Yamamoto blocked it with his baseball bat.

"Hahaha! Let's not hurt anybody, shall we?" When not holding a katana, Yamamoto is as gentle as a .. umm... a gentle... a gentle grandma!

"Bàngqiú báichī!" (Baseball idiot!) Gokudera called out.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he faced his fellow guardian.

"Did you just speak... Chinese?"

"Oi, don't ignore me!" The enemy yelled irritably. But before he could attack, Gokudera blasted him off with his bombs.

"Huǒyàn fēidàn!" (Flame missile!) He yelled.

"Oh thanks, Chinadera!" Yamamoto joked.

"Bì zuǐ!" (Shut up!)

Dino wanted to dig a hole to get away form these guys, Gokudera and Yamamoto's one-sided arguments were enough, but with a chinese Gokudera? No thank you! He was better off italian!

"U-Umm.. guys..."

"Hahaha, let's just continue what we have to do, ne?" Yamamoto said.

"Oi, Yamamoto-kun!" Xanxus said.

"Ah, Yamaxus!"

"Yamaxus?" Dino and Gokudera exchanged weird looks.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Dino-kun! Hahaha! You both had nice presentations, even though Dino-kun's group wasn't able to perform, ne?"

A Yamamoto version of Xanxus! Holy shit!

"Is he.. drunk?" Dino asked as he stood up.

"Hahaha, You noticed? He was like that ever since we were order to go to the bar!"

"Wèishéme wǒ yǒuyī zhǒng gǎnjué, xiànzài xiào?" (Why do I have a feeling to laugh now?) Gokudera asked.

"You know If i could understand you, I would answer. Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oi, Dino-san, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun and that weird scary guy!" A girl said.

"Eh?" All of them faced the class.

"Come and hide, quick!" The fangirls exclaimed.

"Hahaha, gomen gomen, But we have to do something!" Xanxus-No, Yamaxus replied.

The students jaw-dropped. Upon hearing something only a Yamamoto Takeshi would say. What happened, you ask? Alcohol. The group then went away.

"Tā shì chāojí zuì" (He's super drunk.) Gokudera said.

* * *

Meanwhile, to a place where there were no Chinadera's, Enma and Tsuna fought Bob.

_BANG!_

Punch in the face by Tsuna

_POW!_

Kick in the stomach by Enma

_HYA!_

Power ranger Bitch slap by Enma

_BOOM!_

XX Burner by Tsuna.

Poor Bob, He didn't even stand a chance. Didn't you notice that the two Decimos were exchanging attacks, you cocky excuse of a mafia boss? The Fuegoreo wasn't even a known mafia, And yet you come to crash the party. And Tsuna would like to thank you for that.

Tsuna and Enma noticed how their classmates were looking at them in awe. They exchanged looks and agreed on something : Why not act Dame while in their hyper mode, just for the night?

* * *

Aoba and Ryohei, in Jabbawockeez masks punched everyone in silence.

"... !" (I think he means Maximum Cannon.)

"...!"

"..."

"..."

If they're asking each other whether they'll get through the entire night, Then the answer is a big fat boxing 'NO'.

* * *

Mukuro, Chrome and the others were using hawaiian-themed weapons to scratch the enemies. Ironically, They were using fire against the _Fuego_reo Famiglia.

"I'm done here, Mukuro-sama-_Tiki_"

"Why thank you, Chrome-_Tiki_"

Mukuro fabulously stole Levi's idea for a Tiki mask presentation, How fabulous. Well, this is Mukuro Rukodo we're talking about, He's as fabulous as a Hawaiian pineapple, a complete badass since birth, Yet still manages to look good in pineapple hair.

"Chrome dear, Kindly call Ken and Chikusa to come here-_Tiki_"

"H-Hai." She nodded. "Ken! Chikusa!-_Tiki_"

"Yes, Mukuro-san!-_Tiki_" They aligned.

"We're done here-_Tiki_" And they fabulously went out.

Mukuro Rukudo and Chrome Dukoro : Two fabulously badass pineapples, In tiki masks.

* * *

After a few minutes, The entire Vongola Ball Room was completely the way it was before the low-life famiglia attacked.

Don't mess with the Vongola, Bob.

Both Tsuna and Enma were wearing Power-rangers masks and in Power-rangers costumes in hyper mode. _Why did you have to cover your hot, hyper face with that mask?!_

The Cavallone was leaving, It seems their boss had a "Chinadera" syndrome, Or whatever it was. They didn't know the details.

"W-Well, I'll be leaving now." Dino said to Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna replied.

As Dino truned around, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Yamaxus bid farewell.

"See you, Dino-san!" Yamamoto waved.

"Yīlù píng'ān!" (Bon voyage!) Gokudera said.

"Goodbye, Dino-kun! Hahaha!" Yamaxus said.

Dino's eyes widened. Chinadera... Chinadera and Yamaxus... is everywhere. Dino then ran to his limo with no regrets.

"O-Oi, boss!" Romario yelled as he chased after his boss.

"Well then, That settles it." Reboyama-sensei concluded.

Of course, no Dame-Tsuna was there to argue with Reborn for there was only a Power-Ranger-Hyper-Tsuna.

"Thank Goodness, nobody is hurt." Miller said as he opened the doors opening to the room.

"Miller-san! Where have you been?" Mochida asked.

"The airport. Nono is coming." He smiled.

"Nono is here in Italy?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, He'll be arriving tomorrow."

"The ninth..." Tsuna said.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**OMAKE~!**

* * *

**A/N : I bet a lot of you are wondering how our beloved Destroyer, Xanxus turned into a Yakyuu-baka Yamaxus? Here's the omake!**

Xanxus and his baseball team walked slowly our of backstage. Man, Xanxus was so pissed he wanted to throw another tantrum. But tonight he was Xanxus, a baseball idiot, Tantrums would be "immature".

They were looking for their arcobaleno friend, Mammon. Who was at the bar for some reason.

"Mammon-kun! Why didn't you perform with us?" Flan asked.

"I was offered a job as a bartender. It's better than having to perform up that fire pit you call a stage."Mammon replied.

"Ne, Mammon-kun, Give be the strongest drink you got!" Xanxus demanded with a smile.

"What... are you?" Mammon asked.

"Hahaha, Xanxus-kun's gonna get drunk!" Yamamoto laughed.

"VOIII! I want to get drunk too, ne?" Squalo added.

"Ushishishi-I mean Maa, maa, Count me in!" Bel said.

"Okay, I'll enter too, ne?" Flan said.

"Maa maa, I'm in!" Levi added.

Mammon just nodded and started to mix interesting-looking drinks. _I have no idea what I'm doing. _He gave his teammates each glasses, excluding Yamamoto who wasn't in the mood.

Apparently, the drink was a little bit too hardcore that Bel, Flan, Squalo and Levi fainted. Their stomachs were probably as crazy as poison cooking. Bianchi would we proud, But she was too busy looking for Romeo, who just turned to a Chinese Lambo.

Xanxus however, instead of having his abdomen fried, got drunk. Real drunk.

"Hahaha! What's wrong with you guys? They're so weak right, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Hahaha, That's cool, Xanxus-kun!"

"Oh... I'm not Xanxus tonight..."

"E-Ehh?"

"For tonight, Call me YAMAXUS!"

"Y-Yamaxus?"

"Yeah!"

Yamamoto was confused, Yamaxus kind of reminded him of Shitt P.

"O-Okay!"

Mammon jaw-dropped. What the hell happened? Xanxus's transformation into Yamaxus was different. Every time Xanxus was drunk, he would throw tantrums. But this time he was a Yamaxus!

It was Evilution.

They suddenly heard a loud crash. "Hahaha, I'm here to destroy you, Decimo!"

* * *

**Well? How was that? I personally liked Yamaxus and Chinadera XD **

**Tsune in for DAY 2 of Tsuna's terror week.**

**Featuring Vongola the ninth!**

**REVIEW TO THE EXTREEEEME!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	6. After The Festival

**Hahaha! I love reading your reviews! :D You people just love Yamaxus and Chinadera, don't you? ;) I lolled a lot when reading you guys, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Aaaand, I recently got grounded by my parents so sorry if this chapter isn't that long... (Hey, I'm only 12...)**

**If you think I own KHR then I'll bite you to death!**

* * *

**Terror Week at Vongola Mansion - DAY 2**

* * *

Tsuna woke up, No mallets, No hostile home tutor to tell him what to do, Only noises form downstairs.

"Ah! I have to get ready!" Tsuna said to himself as he went to take a shower.

After getting changed, Tsuna looked at the clock. It was 9:00 already.

"I gotta get down stairs!" Running like a maniac, Tsuna tripped (again) and fell over to his classmates who were (again) eating with Reboyama-sensei.

_Wow, Déjà vu much? _Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran to his boss.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said quietly as his bangs covered his face.

"What is it, Juudaime?"

"Thank God..." His face started to show.

"Yes?"

"You're... Not Chinese..."

Yamamoto let out a big laugh.

"Hahahaha! See, Gokudera? Even Tsuna wasn't able to handle Chinadera!"

Enma and the other Shimon chuckled.

"I thought Chinadera-kun was cute!" Shitt P. said.

"S-Shut up! Stop saying I'm cute, Dammit."

Tsuna went to take his seat again, Noticing that there was an empty seat at the end of the table.

"Ehh... But Gokudera-kun, You ARE cute!" A fangirl said.

Adelheid and Hibari both took a sip of their tea at the same time. Noticing this, they looked at each other, eyes widened.

"What are you looking at, herbivore?"

"I would ask the same thing, Cherry blossom."

Hibari ignored the nickname and continued eating.

Ryohei then lead out a big scream.

"I can finally talk to the EXTREME!" Because he, as a Jabbawockee, needed to talk sometimes. In fact, Aoba Koyo felt the same way.

"Yeah! After a night of silence I can finally speak!"

An old man in a suit then came in the room with 2 bodyguards beside him.

"Good Morning, Everyone." He said kindly.

_Grandpa! _Tsuna smiled.

"Good Morning, Nono." Reborn said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Good Morning, Rebor- I mean, Reboyama-sensei."

The class stayed quiet, Probably feeling awkward. This entire mansion's owner was right in front of them. Nono then made a signal for his bodyguards to move out.

"It is okay now, Roger, Melvin." The 70-year-old reassured.

Nono then noticed how awkward his guests were feeling, he then stood up and smiled.

"I see you all have taken a liking to this mansion. You must be my grandson's classmates. I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble, Is that so?"

"G-Grandson?" Mochida muttered. There was someone so rich like that to be in their class?

_No! Wait! My secret can't be lead out yet! _Tsuna felt something rumbling in his stomach.

Enma and the others were at ease. The Vongola was a kind, selfless famiglia.

"Pardon my intrusion." Miller went in the room. The trusted butler went and whispered something in Timoteo's ear.

"Oh, Is that so? An alliance?" The ninth said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well that's great news!" He smiled happily. Then stood up.

"I'm sorry everyone but I have a very important meeting to attend to right now, Please, Carry on." The boss left the room and his bodyguards followed.

The second he left, The class started to gossip about who the grandson was. The guardians just smiled nervously as they tried to not say anything that would take up any leads for them.

"So who do think this grandson is?"

"I never knew we had someone so rich in our class!"

"He probably doesn't want to talk about it, He probably just wants to be normal."

"Kyaa~ What a selfless guy!"

"He's probably handsome, too!"

"Yeah, He's Italian after all!"

"But wait, The only Italian here is..."

"GOKUDERA!/-KUN!" They all shouted.

Gokudera frozed and stayed silent, Inside he was truly saying _"What the fuck are you talking about?! There's no freaking way I'm the Ninth's grandson! That's Juudaime! I want to blow all of you up right now!" _He thought with a scowl on his face.

"Actually, It's not Gokudera." Reborn corrected.

_What do you think you're doing, Reborn?! _Tsuna thought.

"Eh? Then who is it, Reboyama-sensei?" Mochida asked, excited. The grandson or whoever it was could be his best friend! Poor Mochida, If only you knew.

"You'll find out at the end of the week." He replied and went out.

"Ehh... I wanted to know!" A fangirl pouted.

"But wait! Today is our free-day, right? We were told we could roam around the mansion!"

"Yeah, that's true!"

"We can get some clues on who the grandson is!"

"Yeah, Let's do it!"

The Class has agreed and spread out on search of the lost "Grandson". Only leaving the Shimon, The Vongola, and Kyoko on the table. Kyoko already knows the secret, The only reason her best friend, Hana, was going is because maybe she could meet the handsome guy again.

"What are you going to do, Tsuna-kun?" Asked Enma.

_THUD!_

Let's see, Tsuna fainted three times since the Class Field Trip started.

* * *

Meanwhile, In a castle, The Varia had been surfing on the internet while their boss was throwing an even bigger tantrum.

"Ushishishi... Look at the boss!" Belphegor said as they watched the video of Yamaxus.

"VOIII!I can't believe someone actually posted the shitty boss's presentation on VongolaTube!"

And yes, he meant _VongolaTube._

"Hahaha, this is priceless!" Levi added.

"That Yamamoto did a good job!" Flan said.

"Muu~ This is worth a fortune." Mammon said.

"SHADDAP!" Xanxus screamed.

_That shitty Trash's Trash... I'll take all my anger on your boss! _He thought.

You're so damn screwed right now, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Somewhere in the mansion, The (Ignorant) Students were taking notes of everything.

The paintings, the statues, the websites, They even found some of the videos of the Vongola Mask Festival on VongolaTube.

"Hey wait, I need to download this! The scary guy's really funny!" A guy said, referring to Yamaxus.

As expected, the video went viral over the internet. It's gotten over 1,000,000 views on VongolaTube.

_Oh wait, now it's 2,000,000._

_Now it's 5,000,000._

_Hey look it's 9,000,000 already._

_Wow, over 15,000,000 views!_

_Even more popular than Gangnam Style or Harlem Shake!_

_Now they're calling it "Yamaxus Style"!_

_20,000,00 views!_

I feel so so sorry for you, Tsuna.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, wake up!" Kyoko said.

"Hold on, Juudaime!"

"You okay, Tsuna?"

"Oi, Sawada, wake up to the extreme!"

"If you don't wake up, _I'll bite you to death._"

Tsuna woke after hearing Hibari's threat.

"HIIEEE!"

"Welcome back to Earth, Tsuna!" Yamamoto joked.

"Bastard! Stop disgracing Juudaime!"

"Huh? Where are Enma and the others?"

"Oh, Kozato and the others went to the library."

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, Tsuna's hyper intuition sensed something. Something like a very pissed of assassination squad boss was going to skin him alive.

In memory of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

**Lol, How was that? :3 I'll continue DAY 2 tomorrow, (Or maybe I'll update today if my Okaa-san let's me off the hook ^O^) Anyway, glad you enjoyed Chinadera and Yamaxus!**

**I sure do hope that VongolaTube was real T_T juuuu~**

**Anyway, REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao ciao~**


	7. Xanxus's Revenge

**Thank you for your reviews, ne? :3**

**Sadly, I don't put yaoi in my stories, (Since I'm not a big fan of those stuff...) SO GOMEN!  
If you're losing interest in this fanfic because of my anti-yaoi-ness, Then don't! I'm going to make you laugh so hard, you'll die! XD So PREPARE YOUR FUNNY BONE.**

**Lol, I just love your reviews... :D**

**Kufufufu... I don't own KHR~**

* * *

Tsuna and his guardians, (Including Hibari, Excluding the fabulous pineapples) heard a loud shriek from the other room.

"W-What was that?!" Tsuna muttered.

"It came from the living room!" Gokudera informed.

Look, When we say "Living room", We don't mean a little room with sofas and a little coffee table with a little TV, no. We mean a GIANT luxurious, spacious, expensive, (I'm running out of adjectives, help me out here.) great, amazing, spectacular, (See, now I'm using noob-ish adjectives.) Let's just say for all intensive purposes that it's a pretty big room with cool-looking furniture and a shining crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, Now back to the story!

The Vongola's hurriedly ran to the direction of the living room only to run into the Shimon.

"Enma!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"You heard the scream, too?"

"Yes, I think it came from over there." Enma said, Pointing to the direction of the living room.

They ran to the living room, Only to find their classmates in shock in front of the Varia.

I can see where this is going.  
And no, I'm not talking about anything naughty.  
DENY YOUR THOUGHTS AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY.

"X-Xanxus!" Tsuna exclaimed, Heads turned to him.

_How did Dame-Tsuna know this guy?_

Xanxus was enraged. He was so mad, His mouth couldn't even move.

"Trash!" Was all he was able to mutter out. He walked towards his "nephew*"

**A/N : We all know that Timoteo, Tsuna's grandfather adopted Xanxus, So that makes him his 'son', Making Xanxus the 'uncle' of Tsuna. Soooo Incredible mindfuck right there :D**

The two contestants for the title of Vongola Decimo have once again stood in front of each other. Well, there were lots of times they stood in front of each other after the ring battle, and blah blah blah, Back to the story.

"Ushishishi... The boss is going to kill him." Bel said.

"VOIII! You'll get it after what your trash did to the shitty boss!" Squalo added.

"And what is it that my grandson has done to Xanxus, Mr. Superbi?" A voice said.

All heads turned to the owner of the voice, to their surprise, It was the Ninth.

_Wait, did the owner just say "Grandson"? _The students thought.

"N-Ninth!" Tsuna muttered.

"Old man." Xanxus said.

"VOII! N-N-N-Nono! I-I-I'm very sorry for cursing in your presence!" Squalo profusely bowed.

_Weird, He looks a lot like Gokudera-kun form over here. _Tsuna thought.

"It's fine, Mr. Superbi, You may stand." Timoteo approached Squalo, Squalo stood up.

"Now, answer me. What has my grandson done to Xanxus?"

"T-The trash.. um.. " Squalo muttered. Boy, was he in cold-sweat. Luckily, Mammon was able to explain everything to the Ninth in whisper.

"I see... Oh! Hmm... That's somewhat..." Were the Ninth's replies to Mammon's words.

Timoteo faced his adoptive son and his grandson, He smiled a little.

"Let's just see how this 'performance' has become while I was on a vacation, Yes?"

_Oh god YES.. -I-I mean, aww poor Xanxus._

The Ninth burned a CD and placed it in the video player, Showing the presentation on the flat screen, Where everyone could see.

_"Next presenting; Yamamoto Takeshi's group!"_

"Hahaha! Someone really did take a video!"

_"Strike One!"_

_"Ushishishi-I-I mean Maa~ Maa~"_

_"Hahaha! That's alright!"_

_"Xanxus-kun, throw again~"_

_"VOIII! What's taking so long, Xanxus-kun?"_

Here it comes...

3

2

1

0

_"Hahaha, Gomen gomen!"_

_VIDEO PAUSED._

"O-Oh my..." Was all the Ninth said.

Tsuna tried to face his 'uncle' to see his reaction; Already loading his destroying-guns.

_VIDEO PLAY._

_"Hahaha! What's wrong with you guys? They're so weak right, Yamamoto-kun?"_

_"Hahaha, That's cool, Xanxus-kun!"_

_"Oh... I'm not Xanxus tonight."_

_"E-Ehh?"_

_"For tonight, Call me Yamaxu-_

BOOM! Bullet in the screen!

The students were screaming, holding their ears. Even Mochida was frightened.

"X-Xanxus!"

"Ushishishi... Save the CD!" Bel ran to the videoplayer and snatched the CD, running, being chased by Xanxus's never-ending bullets. (of rage)

"What the hell are you doing, Belphegor?!" Xanxus demanded.

"Muu~ This CD is worth a million." Mammon added as he made an illusion barrier for Bel.

_Mammon, YOU TOO?!_

"VOIII! It could be the last in the world, Shitty Boss!" Squalo said as he used his sword to repel the bullets.

The sight was unbelievable. The Varia itself, was _against _their boss. Everybody jaw-dropped, Even the ninth. If Ryohei would have screamed "extreme" over and over again if he wasn't arguing with Aoba.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Xanxus has completely beaten up the Varia, and now in a limo/ambulance to their castle. But we all know Flan secretly made a copy of the CD while no one was looking. He, too, was beaten to a pulp.

_Oh, Flan._

So everything went back to normal (again) for Class 2A and the guardians.  
Until Mochida approached Timoteo and asked him the question they've all been waiting for.

"A-Ano, Owner-san."

"Oh, Yes. What is it?"

"You just called Dame-Tsuna grandson, right?"

"Dame-Tsuna? I'm not sure I'm familiar with that name..."

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun!"

_Tsunayoshi-kun?_

"Yes, He's my grandson."

The students frozed. The person they thought was a 'small fry' was actually a 'giant potato'.

**A/N : That was the worst example I ever gave... But yeah, It's like that.**

_THUD!_

4th time fainting. I acknowledge you, Tsuna.

* * *

**And that's it! Thanks for reading~ Up next is DAY 3! We'll see how the students and Mochida react to the new found fact they found out yesterday~**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao**


	8. One Hell Of A Morning

**So that was the 1st time I checked my e-mail since last year, (Because what would someone below 13 like me do with an e-mail? Probably get some notifications on facebook games...) And guess what?**

**YOU GUYS TOTALLY MURDERED MY E-MAIL!**

**Everywhere you look, it's from FanFiction. New story favorites, New reviews, new followers, (What is this, twitter?!) lol XD  
I love you guys, you're like the slaves I always dreamed to have. XDD**

**Muu~ I own nothing KHR~**

* * *

**Terror Week at Vongola Mansion - DAY 3**

* * *

Tsuna woke up to Reborn's 2-ton mallet, Nothing out-of-the-ordinary about this morning...

"I'm up, I'm up!" Tsuna groaned.

"Good, You're awake." Reborn said.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked.

"Spying."

"You were spying at us the whole time?!"

"Xanxus was pretty amusing." Reborn took out Leon as he transformed into a gun. "Now go get ready."

"HIEEE! Fine fine!" Tsuna ran to the bathroom.

Somewhere behind the door to our beloved brunette's room, Class 2A was curiously (ignorantly) eavesdropping. Reborn heard some of the murmurs and gossips in the hallway.  
He opened the door, causing the students to fall to the ground.

"O-Ow!" Someone said.

A few seconds later, The class turned from 'ouch' to 'woah'

"Wow... This is Dame-Tsuna's room?!"

"Woah! Look how flat this TV is!"

"Oi, Saru, You shouldn't touch that!"

**A/N : Now is the time . . . . FOR OC's!**

"Hmph. You people are noisy." Reborn said.

"W-Who's baby is that?"

"Could it be that Cow-kid's brother?"

Reborn was about to kill them, What were they thinking? Putting a world-renowned hitman in the same place as a baby in a cow suit? For SHAME.  
Before Reborn could skin them alive, Tsuna came in.

"Oi, Reborn, I heard some noises. What are you-"

His classmates were just staring at him... Why, you ask? He was in his boxers (Even though they've seen him like that before) He was a bit wet from the shower, His hair was still dripping, He was holding a towel around his neck, and most of all...  
HE HAD FREAKING ABS FOR PETE'S FREAKING SAKE.

Yes, All of Reborn's spartan tutoring paid off, Well, Mostly for the girls.

**A/N : Fangirls, START YOUR ENGINES.**

The girls started to get mild nosebleeds and they all shouted together;

"DAME-TSUNA?!"

Well, That caused all the people who didn't care (And having breakfast downstairs) to hear the loud scream and they went up.  
Specifically; Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei, Hibari, The Shimon and The Ninth.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted. They all reached the door.

"We heard a loud-" Gokudera didn't even continue, He was too furious on how his shitty classmates were disturbing his precious Juudaime in his own room.

"Bastards! How dare you disturb Juudaime!" Gokudera lit his dynamites.

"HIEEE! G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna muttered.

"Maa maa, Calm down, Gokudera!" Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

_Shit. Even Kyoko-chan's looking at me. This is so embarrassing! _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma exclaimed.

"E-Enma!"

"Rauji, Onegai." Enma asked of his friend beside him.

"Got it!" Rauji accepted.

Rauji ran up to Tsuna and covered him with a size-fit furry trench coat.

_SFX : -TA~DA!-_

"A-Arigatou, Ooyama-san." Tsuna thanked nervously. Rauji just nodded.

But what Tsuna didn't notice was his classmates stared at him with sparkling eyes. Why, You ask? The freaking trench coat made him look even more like a boss!

"E-Eh?" Tsuna obliviously muttered.

Gokudera's sparkled even more than usual, His eyes were like a disco ball. Maybe because of how cool his Juudaime was looking.

"You look EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Tsuna looks like a real boss." Yamamoto added.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said.

"Oh no, I made it worse..." Enma said.

Thank God, The Ninth noticed how his grandson was feeling, So he lead out a sigh.

"Ahem." All heads turned to him. "I suggest we all go back to breakfast, Yes? I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun would like some privacy."

_Oh YES! I SURE DO LOVE PRIVACY! I should ask for it on my birthday! _Tsuna sarcastically thought.

The students left, Jaw-dropped, Mochida's head was swirling. He had no idea how to react.  
A few minutes of excitement later, Tsuna went downstairs trying not to trip.

_Slowly, Slowly, walk with ease... Don't fall down._

Tsuna successfully went down the stairs without tripping, falling, or anything else that has to do with the Dame-Tsuna he normally is.  
They could see the determination in his eyes. (Determination of not falling) Making some fangirls squeal from the inside. (He kind of looked like a hyper Tsuna without the flame)

"Phew." He said.

Gokudera then approached his boss and bowed.

"Juudaime! Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

"Ah, Good Morning, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera gave a big grin as he walked beside his Juudaime to the table.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun."

"Ohayo, Enma."

"Good Morning, Bossu."

"Good Morning, Chrome."

"Morning, Tsuna!"

"Morning, Yamamoto."

"Sawada, Good Morning to the Extreme!"

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun!"

"Good Morning, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna then took his seat.

"Thank you for the food..." Tsuna said before eating.

The students till kept quiet as they stared at the group who were eating. Reboyama-sensei and Owner-san were nowhere to be found, Awkward much. All their thoughts were : _Oh my god; Dame-Tsuna looks hot; Holy Shit I think i have a crush; Now freaking way; I don't want to be gay!; I should form a fanclub; Is he really Dame-Tsuna?; Must be a clone...; A very very hot clone; Shit, I'm dying here; I'll loose all my blood; HELP. _

"Hm? Minna, aren't you going to eat?" Tsuna asked.

The students then got back form their hypnosis and continued eating. Man, you're so dense, Sawada Tsunayoshi...

"Sorry I'm late." Timoteo came in the room, This time with no bodyguards.

"Good Morning, Ninth!" Gokudera bowed.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Nono." Tsuna greeted.

"Good Morning, Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera-kun."

I feel sorry for dem students, They have to go through all this awkwa-Wait, Why should I be sorry? Serves them right, those bitches. Their attitudes came from the trash heap just like their pathetic-ness.

After an agony of minutes later, Breakfast was done and the Ninth continued to his office, Signing the paperworks for Xanxus's damage, and hospital bill.

Once they made sure that the Ninth was out of sight, the students directly stared at Tsuna.

"E-Eh?"

"Kyaa! Tsuna-kun looked at me!"

_What the fuck?_

"Ne ne, Mami-chan, Let's form a fanclub!"

_What the fucking fuck?_

"Yeah! Tsuna-kun, What's your cellphone number?"

_WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE. Besides, Reborn broke my phone.  
_

Speaking of Reborn...

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, Kozato." a squeeky voice said.

"Reborn?" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun's Reborn?" Enma said.

"Time for training." Reborn said bluntly.

"W-What?! Since when did we agree about training in the mansion?!"

"Since my talk with Nono. He said to keep the noice to a minimum."

"But Reborn!"

"No buts, Dame-Tsuna. Unless you want extra training back in Japan."

"That's so unreasonable!"

"I was born unreasonable, It was ciaoussu."

"Pfft.. You can't even pronounce 'Chaos' right..."

_BANG!_

Bullet passed Tsuna by *this* much.

"HIEEEEE! Fine, fine! Let's go, Enma."

"Y-yeah..."

The two no-goods stood up and followed Reborn.

"Good luck, Tsuna!"

"Stay safe, Juudaime!"

"EXTREME, Sawada!"

"Oi, delinquent." Mochida said to Gokudera.

"Tch. What do you want?"

"What did Reboyama-sensei mean by 'training'?"

"Like hell I'll tell you anything."

Mochida twitched.

"Hahaha, He just means Tsuna's training for..."

_BANG! _Gunshot. _BANG! _Another gunshot.

"...Fights." Yamamoto continued.

Pin-drop silence for the entire class.

"FIGHTS?! THE FUCK DOES DAME-TSUNA KNOW ABOUT FIGHTING?!" The whole class screamed together.

* * *

**Boom! Done, *puts on shades* I made a new fanfic, check my profile for "A Bullet and a Dying Will"; Still a KHR, (obviously.)**

**FACT : Class 2A only knows how Tsuna's grandfather is Timoteo, and not about the mafia... So tune in for more!**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	9. The Hyper Duo

**OH COME ON, MY SLAVES! I now regret ever putting "Giant Potato" In the last-last chapter... *pouts* chuuu, You guys are mean! ****AS PUNISHMENT, MORE AND MORE LAUGHS! ****Die, MY SLAVES!**

** CrimsonSkyTamer- Use the line? Sure, it's fine :3 Just don't forget to acknowledge me \(^u*)/**

**And to think my slaves are calling me 'author-san' *pouts* Daijoubo! Call me Kotetsu or Ko-chan ^_^**

**i dont-slave- own -slave- khr *ahem* slave...**

* * *

The students followed the guardians of Vongola and Shimon to the training rooms. There, they ran into Reboyama-sensei in the hallway before they proceeded to the training rooms.

"Oi, Gokudera. What the fuck are they doing here?" Reborn said calmly.

The students felt a shiver in their spines; First of all, Their teacher just cursed with a calm face.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san! But they were just too noisy!"

_Flashback_

_"Ne Gokudera-kun, Can you take us to where Tsuna-kun and Loser-Enma is?"_

_"I know you're gonna say 'no', But PLEASE?"_

_"Don't be such a killjoy, delinquent."_

_"Fine." Gokudera replied bluntly._

_"Eh? Did you just say 'yes'?!"_

_'Just watch you ignorant assholes, You'll see the true power of Vongola the Tenth!' Gokudera thought._

_End of Flashback._

"Mhmm..." Reborn said. "Just don't distract them, They're currently sparring with Hibari."

"Hahaha! I didn't notice Hibari left!" Yamamoto said.

"He's like an Extreme Ninja!" Ryohei added.

"S-S-Sparing with Hibari-san?!" A student said.

"That's impossible, They'll get bitten to death!"

"Just you wait..." Gokudera said.

They arrived to the Training room. It was a pretty big room, Exactly like the training room in the future, Where Lal Mirch trained Tsuna. Reborn wanted it to be like a replica of the training room in the future, Since Tsuna was so used to that place.

The students Jaw-dropped at the scene.

Tsuna and Enma were both in HDWM (Oh my god just be imagining that... *nosebleed*) And were both exchanging strikes to Hibari.

"Is this an illusion?!" A student asked.

"It can't be... It just seems so real!"

"Dame-Tsuna and Loser-Enma are fighting on par with Hibari-san!"

Tsuna went to punch Hibari, only to be blocked with a tonfa, Giving a look to Enma, Enma kicked Hibari in the stomach, But it wouldn't budge. Tsuna then tried to punch again, This time, actually hitting his face.

And boom, Their jaws are now nothing but forgotten dreams.

"N-No way..." Mochida said.

Enma made Hibari lie still by lowering his gravity, Tsuna then attempted to punch him, Blocked with a tonfa. Enma then used his powers to make Hibari lighter, making him float. There, Enma kicked him.

Oya oya, Watch your mouths... There're lots of flies over here.

_That's how powerful Juudaime and Kozato are, You freaks. _Gokudera thought proudly.

"Enma!" Tsuna yelled.

"Got it." Enma replied.

Enma makes Gravity Spheres float towards Hibari, Making Hibari stick to them. This was Tsuna's chance to finish him off. But before he could attack, he was blocked by Hibari's Vongola Box Weapon, Roll.

"Gah!" Tsuna's shirt was ripped partially.

**A/N : Oya oya, You guys said you wanted more of shirtless Tsuna :p**

"M-Mari-chan..." Kanawa said.

"What is it, Kanawa-chan?"

"T-Take a video... NOW."

Tsuna decided to go all out; He then called out to his Box Weapon, Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"Gaww!"

Hibari surprisingly got out of Enma's Gravity Spheres and Used Roll Version X.

"Roll, Cambio Forma."

"Raw!"

Hibari's clothes changed, As for Hibird's Elvis Hair, And he decided to go bite Enma to death first.

"Enma, Watch out!" Tsuna yelled.

Enma decided to go and lower his gravitational pull again, Hibari was then floating in Mid-Air. There, Tsuna landed a punch on him.

Reborn then came into the room and called off the fight. Why? Because he had bigger plans for his Dame-Students.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, Kozato, Hibari. Training's over."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna muttered. "I thought you were going to rip off our limbs again today."

"Just be happy I'm not doing that, Go get a new shirt and get ready, We're going on a tour to CEDEF HQ."

"CEDEF?" Enma asked.

"Ah, It's a secret intelligence organization that my Dad runs." Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna-kun's father?"

"Yeah. It's also known as the second Vongola."

"You're becoming quite sharp there, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Ah! I-It's not that! The old man just keeps bragging to me about it..."

Behind the door, There were the students and the guardians looking through the tinted glass window. Hibari had opened the door and left.

"Hibari-san!"

"Hahaha, I thought you were going to go all out, Hibari!" Yamamoto said.

"Sawada and Kozato extremely beat you!" Ryohei added.

"Pretty good over there, Cherry Blossom." Adelheid said.

"Hmph." Hibari walked away.

Gokudera eagerly opened the door to congratulate his Juudaime and Kozato for a job-well-done.

"Juudaime!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The students had followed him with astound looks on their faces (except for Mochida.. That little bitch.)

"Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun!" Kyoko sa/id. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm fine, Kyoko-chan, Thank you."

"So Am I..."

"Of course they're fine, They're the Hyper Duo." Reborn then added.

"Aha! Kanawa-chan, Let's call the fanclub 'The Hyper Duo fanclub'!" Mari said.

"That's genius, Mari-chan!"

"Ah, Let me in, too!" another fangirl said.

Not long, (like 3 minutes in the training room), The club was already formed.

_You planned this all along, Didn't you, Reborn? _Tsuna thought.

"Now let's continue the tour." Reborn said with a wild smirk on his face.

An hour later, they were already in limousines headed to CEDEF HQ. The girls were asking question about CEDEF and Reborn answered all of them straight-forwardly.

"So who's the boss of this 'CEDEF'?" A guy asked.

"It's Dame-Tsuna's father, Iemitsu Sawada." Reborn said. Tsuna frozed.

Silence stayed for long, long enough.

Funny, Mochida. (You know what, I think I'm gonna call you little bitch now :D) Funny, Little bitch, You've been quieter than the others lately... What could be going on in that ignorant head of yours, hmmm?

* * *

**DONEZ! Thanks for reading! Part2 of DAY 3 will be updated soon, so tune in for more!**

**And it'll center about CEDEF! meaning : Lal, Basil and everyone else!**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao ciao**


	10. Welcome To CEDEF!

**Give me a break, slaves =,= Classes are almost a week away and I'm going through hell just by preparing the requirements.**

**SCREW SCHOOL.**

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter~ I dont own KHR!**

* * *

The student got out of their silence and decided to go to the noisy mode of shockness.

"N-No way!"

"T-Tsuna-kun's _that_ powerful?!"

Fuck you bitches. You fairweathered assholes who bully our little tuna fish but become nicer to him when you find out he's actually a rich bishie. Screw your lives, I'll make them a living hell.

**A/N : Woah, I'm cursing a lot today... o.o**

They noisily arrived at the front gate of CEDEF HQ. There they were welcomed by Basil and Colonello.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil waved as he approached his boss's son.

"Basil!" Tsuna replied. "I thought you said you had a mission in London."

"I did, But when we heard you were coming, Boss was so excited he called all of us here."

"Seriously, That old man... A-Anyway, why are you here, Colonello?" Tsuna faced the soldier.

"I'm just here to visit Lal, kora!"

"Ah, Master Colonello!" Ryohei approached his coach.

"It's Ryohei, kora!" Colonello replied.

"Where's Lal Mirch now?" Gokudera interrupted as he walked beside his boss.

"Hiding." Basil answered.

"Hahaha, Love is blind, Isn't it?" Yamamoto added.

The students just stood there feeling out of place.

"I'm not hiding, Idiots!" A baby with a cloak and goggles jumped off a bush and hit Tsuna's head.

"I-Ittai!" Tsuna said.

"Lal! There you are, kora!" Colonello yelled.

"C-Colonello!" Lal blushed.

"Quit the drama, daisies." Reboyama-sensei interrupted the moment.

"Reborn!"

A blonde man then came running to the gate.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu ran to his son and hugged him tight.

"I-I.. Can't breathe..." Tsuna was able to mutter out.

"Juudaime!"

"Hahaha, It's good to see you again, Tsuna's dad."

"Good to see you too, Yamamoto!" Iemitsu let go of his son and replied. He faced Gokudera.

"Nice to you too, Gokudera!"

"Tch." Gokudera faced away. "Whoever Juudaime doesn't like, I won't like, either!"

_He's acting like a brat..._ Tsuna thought.

"Hehehe, Is That so?" Iemitsu replied with a goofy smile. "Do hate me that much, Son?"

"Tch."

Guessing who tch-ed? Well, It wasn't Gokudera, I can tell you that. Hm? It wasn't Yamamoto either. Nor was it Ryohei. It was our beloved Tuna fish. HE TCH'ED! Everybody was dumbfounded and turned frozen stiff. Even Reborn, who fed up with all of Tsuna's sweetness and dame-ness, Was pretty surprised too. The students found themselves to seeing a whole new Dame-Tsuna, or, Not a Dame-Tsuna at all. It was a new Sawada Tsunayoshi. A complete entire other personality of Tsuna that even his guardians didn't know about.

"Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn interrupted.

The sweet and lovable Tsuna woke up from the kind-of-cool, scary looking Tsuna.

"E-Eh?" He muttered in a derp way. "W-Why are you guys staring at me?"

Everyone's face was practically saying "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU." Except for Hibari, Reborn and Iemitsu. Hibari's face was saying "Wao." Reborn's read "Chaos." But since he can't pronounce that right, then his face read "ciaossu". Iemitsu's face was "My son is growing up!"

"W-Why don't t-thou come inside?" Basil muttered.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna replied.

* * *

**Not too long, I KNOW.**

**Well you guys have been asking for this for a week now, And I'm still on a semi-block.**

**I'm a block-head, just so you know.**

**Next chapter coming soon~**

**REVIEW (NICELY) WITH YOUR DYING WILL**

**Ciao Ciao**


	11. Distance Of 11 Years

**MUAHAHAHA! We have reached 100+ reviews, my SLAVES!**

**I congratulate myself :D *self-praise mode***

**Here's the next chapter because I am HAPPPFFFYYY~ I dont own KHR, coz If i DID, MAFIA SCHOOL.**

* * *

They entered the headquarters silently, Some still looking fearfully at Tsuna and some squealing inside.

Iemitsu faced them with a goofy-face.

"Welcome to CEDEF Industries!"

They went to the elevator to go to the underground basement so they can start their tour there. (Reason unknown, I have no idea what else to write... *semi-block*)

They awkwardly stood in the elevator.

"Juudaime." Gokudera whispered.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun?" He whispered back.

"Are you ok?" He whisper-ly asked

"I'm fine." He replied in whisper.

"Are you sure?" He reassured in whisper.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine." He whispered back.

"Are you really really sure?" He whispered asked.

"I'm really sure I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." Whispered Tsuna.

"Are you really really really sure?" Gokudera asked again.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Tsuna replied in whisper again.

"Are you really really re-"

"I SAID I'M FINE, DAMMIT!" No, It's not Colonello who said-yelled- this. It was our beloved Tsuna fish. And this was no mere whisper anymore.

Normally, Tsuna would have just asked nicely for Gokudera to stop, But in this situation, No matter how much he whispered he was fine, He was indeed NOT FINE. He was in a closed space together with the man who left him for 11 years. (I think Iemitsu left Tsuna when he was five, right? I'm an idiot at math...) So yeah, His attitude changed.

All heads turned to him, Tsuna's face was hidden in his bangs.

"I-I-I'm sorry for asking, J-Juudaime!"

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

"That was extremely scary, Sawada."

"Omnivore..."

"Sawada-dono..."

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine."

Iemitsu just smiled. Man, Now I know where Tsuna got his dense-ness from.

The elevator finally got to the destination, Thank GOD.

"I-I can breathe..." A student gulped.

"T-That was a little scary..."

"What are you guys talking about?! That was awesome!"

"Kyaa~ I'm in love!"

_Dame-Tsuna..._ Was all Mochi-I mean Little Bitch thought.

'Ahem' Basil said, catching attention to the guests. "This place is the underground basement, We will start our tour he-"

Before he could continue, loud crash was heard. Xanxus has broken half of the basement, now it has turned to rubble in a matter of 2 minutes.

"W-What?!"

"Aaah! It's the scary guy again!"

"Xanxus!"

"Xanxus..."

Xanxus made quite an entrance. He was by himself, Since he destroyed his other subordinates the other day...

"I'm not done with you yet, Trash!" He said, readying his guns.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed. It's good to have you back, Dame-Tsuna.

Xanxus already destroyed the elevator, Secret passages and stairs. Soon, They were as trapped as a bird in a cage. Xanxus's voice could still be heard after the layers and layers of rocks and steels covering the ground.

"Serves you right, Trash." Footsteps started walking, then faded away in a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"H-How?!"

The place was covered in smoke, dust and dirt. Not what Iemitsu expected, Although his face was still happy. His thoughts were "My son got into a fight? He's so grown up now!"

"We're trapped, kora!" Colonello yelled.

"Damn that Xanxus." Lal said.

"I'll call for help!" A student said, taking out her phone.

"No need." Reborn interrupted. "I tried, No signal." He took out Leon who shape shifted to a phone.

"E-Ehh?! N-No way..."

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" Enma asked.

"Judging by the amount of rocks and rubble enclosing thou, We'll be here for about . . . 11 years." Basil informed bluntly.

"11 YEARS?!" Everybody screamed.

"E-Eh?! B-But if we all use our f-full powers we can make it in 1 hour..." Basil muttered nervously.

You're on hiatus, Basil. HIATUS. I don't even know what Hiatus means, but it sounds cool. I tried looking it up on google and-And I'm getting off track, back to the story =D

"1 hour... Okay..."

"I think I can manage an hour..."

"Eh? Why can't we be stuck here for 11 years?" Iemitsu dragged immaturely.

"M-Master?! Why does thou want to do that?!" Basil reasoned.

"What's gotten into your head, Iemitsu?!" Lal added.

"Well, It's just that..." Iemitsu looked at Tsuna. "I can finally make up for the 11 years I've missed as a father right, Tsuna?"

Everybody looked at Tsuna, Who's emotion was hard to distinguish mainly because of his bangs covering his eyes.

"Oh Please..." Tsuna started.

"Eh?"

"You... Stopped being my father 11 years ago."

Pin-drop silence in the room (Is even thought of as a room now? More like a big space surrounded by piles of Xanxus's rage...) Tsuna was dead serious. This isn't Dame-Tsuna anymore. It never was. From the first time Tsuna crossed ways with his father today, He wasn't Dame-Tsuna. He was something else, Someone to be feared and both understand. Someone with a fatherless past.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera said silently.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto said.

"Sawada..." Ryohei said.

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko said.

"Sawada-dono..." Basil said.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma said.

"It was for work, Tsuna. You know that." Iemitsu reasoned.

"You left when I was five, Dammit!" Tsuna yelled, still with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Tsuna..."

"I had no idea back then... The only thing mom said was that you disappeared."

"It was to keep you safe, You know how dangerous my job is."

"Of course I know that. You even dragged me into this."

"I was only ordered as the outside adviser to choose the candidates."

"You know how I already got used to only having a mom?"

"..."

"But then,... But then one day you suddenly come to our house completely undamaged."

"H-huh?"

"I grew up without a dad. I thought you were dead!"

"Sawada..." Lal said.

"You know how hard it is to take all of that in?"

"You saw pictures of me, didn't you?"

"I told mom not to show those to me ever again."

"Exactly how deep is your hatred for me, Tsuna?"

"Deeper than what you would expect!" Tsuna yelled again. "You didn't even come to visit, Or at least tell me about how... You're alive."

Iemitsu just grew quiet. The students had billions of thought even though they were dead silent.

_"Dame-Tsuna... Had that kind of past?"_

_"We even bullied him..."_

_"I don't know If i can take this..."_

_"He had it so hard, I feel so sorry for him."_

_"He's not like the Dame-Tsuna we know."_

_"Why did he have to endure all this?"_

_"Tsuna-kun..."_

"I always thought about you, you know." Iemitsu took out his wallet with a picture of a 7-year-old Tsuna and Nana together for his first day of school. "I'd always look at this and imagine how much you've grown."

"W-Where did you get that?! O-Only that guy from before had it..."

FLASHBACK ::

_"Ne ne, Tsu-kun! Let's take a picture!"_

_"Eh? But I'm gonna be late, Kaa-san!"_

_"It's okay, It will only be just a sec!"_

_Nana then gestured a blonde man with a cap and a camera to come over._

_"Okay, say cheese!" The man said._

_"Cheese!" "Cheese..."_

_SNAP!_

_"Thank you, Anata!" Nana thanked. (Note ; Anata could mean 'dear')_

_"T-Thanks, Anata-san." 7YB (7 years before) Tsuna said._

_The man chuckled and patted his head. "That's okay, Tsuna."_

_Nana bent down to her son and said, "Tsu-kun, He's your fa-"_

_The school bell rang, Loudly. 7YB!Tsuna was going to be late._

_"Ah! I'm going to be late! See you later, Kaa-san! Anata-san!"_

_"T-Tsu-kun!"_

END OF FLASHBACK;;;

"Y-You were..." Tsuna fell on his knees.

"J-Juudaime!"

"...There." Tsuna continued.

* * *

**Weeee done~ In the next chapter, Tsuna makes up with his dad and they escape Xanxus's cage~**

**READ IT WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**so in the mean time...**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILLLLLL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	12. First Blow

**Yeah, So we reached 12 chapters already =D**

**I'M ON THE ROOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Hell Yisssss...**

**I'm kind of busy because of tumblr. FOLLOW MEH~ kotetsutakana (dooooot) tumblr (...dot!) commm  
**

**I dont have any relationship with KHR, Other than my fangirlingness...**

* * *

"...There." Tsuna continued.

* * *

"Damn..." Tsuna punched the ground as a tear fell down his face. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"It's okay, Tsuna..." Yamamoto reasoned.

_The man chuckled an patted his head. "It's okay, Tsuna."_

"But Tsuna-kun, He's your fa-"

_"Tsu-kun, He's your fa-"_

School bells started ringing in his head. He couldn't hear anything except the sound of pain and sorrow, The school bell rang and rang in his head. Tsuna wiped his tear and covered his ears.

"N-No... I don't want to hear that again!"

"Yamamoto, Kyoko, Please let me handle this." Iemitsu faced them.

Iemitsu walked towards his son and bent down. He again patted his head.

"I may haven't been a good father, But tell me, Has... Reborn been father-like?"

Tsuna looked up to his father.

"R-Reborn?"

"One of the reasons I chose you as a candidate was that I knew a tutor was going to come to you soon, I thought he'd be able to replace me."

"W-What...?"

"But the main reason I chose you..." Iemitsu put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Was that I knew you were going to become a great boss."

"B-Boss?"

"Haven't you been listening, Tsuna?" Reborn said. "I only came to tutor you, Not to be a father. Iemitsu was running out of ideas to say, So he blurt that shit out instead."

_What... The hell?_ Tsuna thought.

Iemitsu chuckled. "I guess that's true!"

Tsuna kicked his father's stomach in a friendly, weird, derp, kind of way...? (Because a kick in the stomach is a sign of 'I guess I can forgive you...' or smth like that)

"FUCK OFF!" Tsuna yelled in his Dame-Tsuna voice.

"Hahaha! Reborn's been training you a lot, hasn't he?" Iemitsu chucled as be rubbed his stomach.

_W-What a weird relationship..._ Hana thought.

_I'm just happy Tsuna-kun is okay with his father again. _Enma thought.

_Who knew that herbivore had that in him..._ Hibari thought.

_Juudaime! _Gokudera had sparkling eyes.

_Tsuna!_ Yamamoto was kind of proud.

_EXTREME, Sawada!_ Ryohei nodded his head.

"Now..." Iemitsu stood up. "Why don't we dig our way out of here?"

"Yeah! To the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"Everybody go full power. We're busting out of here." Reborn said.

Yamamoto took out his bat, that suddenly turned to a katana when he swung it like lightning. The students awed at the sight. Gokudera decided to go version X with his vongola belt. He was wearing sunglasses with a cigarette and straps of dynamites on his chest. The fangirls squealed. Hibari took out his vongola bos weapon Roll, The students thought it was cute, but when roll turned into a ball of spikes, wew. Iemitsu took out a pickaxe (out of nowhere) because he could also dig, You know. Lal and Colonello took out their rifles and got ready. Reborn was wearing a digging hat and had a Leon-Drill. Ryohei and Aoba were ready to punch the rocks until they were smashed to pieces. Basil took out his Metal Edge (The boomerang-looking thing). Adelheid tok out her metal fans, ready to purify the layers of rocks trapping them. All the other Shimon members followed. (Because I am too lazy to type what they do, So they do what they do. Because the only Shimon I care about is Enma *O*) Enma ans Tsuna went into Hyper dying will mode, (Because apparently, In this chapter, Tsuna can go to hyper mode whenever he wants without the pills.)

"Kyaa~! Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun have those looks again!"

_Fairweather alert. Fairweather alert. (Note : Fairweather (by my cousin) means someone who only cares when it is most convenient.)_

They were all set. The students had to stand back as the more capable people dug. Sadly, Little Bitch didn't have his kendo sword, Boo-hoo! Want me to call your mama, You little pathetic excuse for a kendo captain you son of a bitch whom im about to call-*AHEM* Back to the story, shall we?

"Iemitsu, You go first. You know the ground far more than we do." Lal stated.

"Yosh, Got it!" Iemitsu started digging up a hole with the help oh Ryohei and Aoba's punches.

"According to the silence here, There should be... 15 layers." Basil informed.

"15 LAYERS?!" Everyone screamed again.

"B-But if thou is strong, We can break 3 layers at once..." Basil muttered.

HIATUS. HIATUS! BASIL, meet Hiatus-kun, Hiatus-kun, Meet Basil. Everyone's happy!

"3 layers in one blow, Huh..." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'm an expert at bombs!" Gokudera said, which was reassuring in a weird, were-all-gonna-suffer-in-the-wrath-of-your-dynamit es-gokudera way.

"Alright, Prepare for the first blow! This will take down 3 layers, So Yamamoto, Ryohei and Aoba, I want you guys to go first." Iemitsu ordered.

_I feel like I'm in the military..._ Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto went to a serious stance, And so were Ryohei and Aoba.

"Be careful, Onii-chan!" Kyoko said with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah! I'll be fine to the extreme!" Ryohei replied, getting ready for his maximum cannon.

3...2...1...

"Shigure Soen Ryu... 2nd offensive form!"

"Maximum Cannon!"

"Aoba punch!"

As expected, the 3 layers were destroyed in one blow. After that there were silence between Yamamoto, Ryohei and Aoba. Yamamoto and Ryohei started snickering.

"Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"A-Aoba punch'?! Hahahaha!" Ryohei laughed.

"I didn't have any other idea!" Aoba reasoned.

"S-Sure you didn't, To the extre-Hahaha!" Ryohei laughed and laughed.

"Fuck you, Sasagawa Ryohei!" Aoba cursed.

"Maa maa, Let's all get along, Hahaha!" Yamamoto joked.

"Alright, That's enough. Let's get ready for the next blow, kora." Colonello stated.

* * *

**DONEZOOOOOE~ Next chapter coming soon!**

**Like what you've read? That's EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME!**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	13. Revised XX-Burner

**Ohayo minna-san! Kotetsu here again~ =D**

**AOBA PUUUUUUUUUNCH! XD I'm on a rolll**

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter. BUT FIRST::**

**'Why can't I just make Tsuna use an X-burner to destroy all the layers in a matter of minutes (or even seconds?)' Because It's more awesome if the ignorant students of Class 2A see how powerful each of them are.**

**Hahi-! I dont own KHR~ HAHI HAHI HAHI HAHI HAHI!**

* * *

Lal and Colonello readied their rifles.

"You ready, My Lal, kora?" Colonello said.

_He said MY Lal. MYYY Lal. MYYYYY Lal! Dammit._

"S-Shut up and aim, soldier!" Lal looked away with an obvious blush and focused.

They fired at will, Easily destroying the 3 layers that were there.

"Woah!" A student gasped.

"Those babies are so strong!"

"I-I can't believe it..."

"Good job, Lal." Iemitsu acknowledged.

"Yeah but... Wouldn't it be faster to escape if Sawada used an X-Burner?"

**A/N: Plans changed ^O^ Oh, And i know how only future Lal witnessed an X-Burner, But let's just leave it with that, ok? *semi-block* *Is a block head for real this time.***

Everybody except for the students dumbfounded, Why didn't they think of that before, Aoba permanently humiliated himself with his self proclaimed attack,?

Everybody looked at Tsuna with a 'me gusta' face. (Don't try to imagine it, JUST DON'T.)

"E-Eh? X-B-Burner?" The Hyper-Tsuna muttered.

"Yes, Sawada-dono! Thou can get us out of here faster!" Basil said.

"Basil-kun's right, Tsuna-kun." Enma added.

"Do it, Tsuna." Reborn ordered.

"F-Fine..."

Tsuna took out of his pocket, contact lenses and headphones.

"Why does Tsuna-kun need contacts and headphones?" Torukaya asked

"So he can't hear or see people's nagging like you, Torukaya." Hajimena joked.

"Calm down guys." A student said.

Tsuna, of course, always had a hard time putting on lenses.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Didn't Spanner upgrade those lenses to be thinner?" Reborn asked.

"Y-yeah but, It's kind of scary to put them on..." Tsuna replied.

"Don't be a wussy, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jumped on Tsuna's face and he fell down, Reborn tackled Tsuna and forcibly put on the lenses himself.

"O-Oi! R-Reborn!"

"Hold Still, Dame-Tsuna."

"O-Oi!"

Tsuna was all set, It was time to get serious.

"Everybody, Stay back unless you want to catch on fire." Reborn tormented.

Everybody stayed back in a heartbeat, Including the guardians, who witnessed Tsuna's XX-Burner. And yes, Tsuna was going to use his XX-Burner.

"Yosh." Tsuna said to himself.

"Wait." Reborn interrupted.

"What is it now?"

"I want to try something."

Reborn then walked over to Enma.

"Tsuna-kun's Reborn?"

"Kozato, Let Tsuna borrow your Shimon Ring."

The Shimon were shocked.

"E-Eh?! Don't do it, Enma!" Adelheid yelled.

"It will not be pretty~!" Shitt P-I mean Shittopi-chan added.

"You've tried it twice, Haven't you?" Reborn said.

"Y-Yeah." Enma nodded.

"Twice?! Where were we when this happened, Enma?!" Adelheid asked.

"With the Vindice." Reborn answered straight-forwardly.

"It's okay, Adel. We can trust Tsuna-kun." Enma smiled.

"But Enma..."

"Shhh, It's okay, Adel-chan~" Julie interrupted.

"Sh-Shut up!"

**A/N : If you read it up till here, I congratulate you, My slave. You are now deemed worthy of becoming a secondary-slave! Aren't you proud of your accomplishment? ;D *gives poison cookies***

Enma walked over to Tsuna and gave him his Shimon ring.

"Are you really okay with this, Enma?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes! Please get us out of here, Tsuna-kun." Enma smiled.

Tsuna nodded happily, He then stanced his XX-Burner stance.

"Operation X" Tsuna said.

_"Understood, Master. Guide System Activated."_ The voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" A student asked.

"Keep quiet, You lot." Reborn ordered.

Fire started bursting out of Tsuna's right hand (Or is it glove?)

The students shouted. Screaming their heads out in fear.

"W-What are you doing, Tsuna-kun?!"

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Where are you aiming at?!"

"Shut up." Reborn said bluntly. Everyone kept quiet after hearing his death-sentence.

_"Right Flame sensor, Soft Flame. Stable at 200,000 FV."_

"T-Two Hundred Thousand FV already?!" Lal said.

"Tsuna's using the XX-Burner, It's about 10 times more powerful than the regular X-Burner." Reborn answered.

"I see..." Basil said.

"That's pretty powerful, kora." Colonello stated.

"That's my son over there!" Iemitsu pointed happily.

"You can do it, Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Go for it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"To the EXTREME, Sawada!"

"Gambatte, Tsuna-kun!" Enma yelled.

"Gambarreyo, Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko said quietly together with the students.

_"Left Flame sensor, Soft Flame converting to Strong Flame. Flame power is concentrated into Glove's crystal."_

"It's started." Lal stated.

_"Lock on target. Right flame sensor still rising."_

_"200,000 FV."_

_"200,500 FV."_

_"600,000 FV."_

"What does all those numbers mean?" A girl asked.

"Just watch and keep quiet!" Gokudera scowled.

"Omnivore..."

_"700,000 FV."_

_"1,000,000 FV."_

_"2,000,000 FV."_

"I-It's exceeding 1 million!"

"That's what happens when you add the Shimon Ring." Reborn answered.

"Ack! It's so strong!"

_"5,000,000 FV."_

_"10,000,000 FV."_

_"15,000,000 FV!"_

_"Left Flame sensor rising to 15,000,000 FV!"_

"15 Million..."

"That's reckless!"

"He's really doing it..."

"Sawada-dono..."

_"GAUGE SYMMETRY. STANDBY FOR LAUNCH."_

"Here it comes!"

"Everybody, Down!"

_You can do it, Juudaime! _Gokudera thought.

The students and everybody else bet down, Holding their ears and hoping not to get burnt. We're all counting on you, Beloved Tuna fish, Dame-Tsuna!

"Revised..." Tsuna started.

"XX-BURNER! ! ! !"

* * *

**Gauge Chapter ended, Standby for next chapter~!**

**AOBA... AOBA... AOBA... AOBA... AOBA PUNCHHHHHHHH! LOLOLOL**

**Next chapter is where Tsuna reveals everything about the mafia! (Not really, maybe the ignorant students of Class2A Will find out for themselves!) Little Bitch will finally say what's on his mind! Mukuro and Chrome come in! all in DAY 4!**

** COMING SOON~**

**in the mean time, REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao to the EXTREEEEEEME!"**


	14. Life-Threatening

**Thou still can't believe i'm 14 chapters already =D =D =D**

**Answers to questions:::::**

**It's not the super-converged X-Burner, It's a revised XX-Burner :D Remember how i wrote that Tsuna went into hyper mode without taking any pills? Let's just say that the one with the pills has a different result as the hyper with no pills, OK? =D That's also the reason Tsuna wasn't using both hands, Because of the pills. So to be blunt, I just created my own attack in Reborn's little experiment :D Do you hate me, my slaves Q.Q?**

**A****nyway, Next CHAPTAA!**

**I dont own KHR**

* * *

They go out in no time flat, Apparently, Tsuna's revised XX-Burner caused an earthquake all over the CEDEF Base. (It was like 15,000,000 Fiamma volts, What do you expect?)

Well, The earthquake caused all the workers to come right to the source.

Only to their surprise.

"B-Boss!" Oregano yelled.

Everybody was coughing, Covered in dust and dirt.

"W-W-We're out!" A student yelled.

"FREEDOM!" Another student yelled.

The ignorant and happy students of Class 2A were overjoyed to be finally free, They were 'frolicking' joyfully around the giant hole of rubble that they passed through.

Tsuna just stood there out-of-breath, He used a little too damn much of his power.  
He wanted to just take a rest and faint, But he didn't want anyone worrying about him for their sake. (OMG, Tsuna you beautiful son of a bitch you! You're so caring and loving and I just want to go to the anime world and eat you up, You revised XX-burner tuna~!)

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he coughed his way to his boss.

*coughs*"You okay, Tsuna?!" Yamamoto also went nearer to Tsuna.

"I-I'm fine, minna..." Tsuna was able to mutter out.

Again, He was definitely NOT FINE. His body hurt all over. His limbs felt like they were ripped apart, He couldn't even talk properly, He was only able to mutter out quiet words. He felt like his bones were melted and his feet were all wobbly, But nobody saw through his barrier of care. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, Because he'll be the one protecting them. Nobody saw how dangerous Tsuna's health was going, Not even Yamamoto who could sense whether his best friend's unsure or insecure, Not even Gokudera who would make every little thing a big important problem, Not even Reborn himself, Who would know if he's gone too far.

"G-Give this to Enma for me..." He continued as his wobbly hand put Enma's Shimon Ring on Gokudera's palm.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, He wanted to faint.

Ever so slowly...

_"Juudaime!"_

_"Tsuna?!"_

Slowly...

_"T-Tsuna-kun!"_

_"Sawada-dono!"_

Slowly...

_"Sawada!"_

_"Sawada, kora!"_

_"Tsuna-kun!"_

Slowly...

_"Dame-Tsuna!"_

_"Tsuna-san!"_

_"Tsuna-kun!"_

Slow... ly...

_"Son!"_

_"Tsuna."_

Slow... slow... ly...

_"V-Vongola!"_

_"Kid!"_

Slow... ly...Slow... ly...

_THUD!_

Our poor little Tuna fish, Our beloved caring boss was having a life-threatening time at the Vongola Emergency Hospital. Though it caused a fortune... Dude, He practically owns the damn hopsital, You want to lose your jobs?! Get the best surgeons here and save our boss!-That's what Gokudera would say.

Word got around the Vongola in no time flat, Even faster than you can say 'Flat'. Even the Cavallone got the word. Hearing this, Dino panicked and went right away to the hospital for his surrogate brother. The Ninth was in the middle of a meeting when he got a call from his son, Iemitsu. He immediately adjourned the meeting and left with no further explanation. Even the Varia heard, But they were in another Hospital. And Xanxus was the only one to go. The Kokuyo Gang also heard about it, Mukuro and Chrome were worried as hell. (I know about Chrome, But yeah Mukuro is also worried about his Tsunayoshi-kun.)

Outside Tsuna's hospital room, were cries and regrets from the students, Even Little Bitch regretted ever teasing or bullying him, The guy, who practically saved he and everyone's lives.

"Dammit!" Gokudera yelled as he punched the wall.

"Calm down, Gokudera..." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm down the storm guardian. He was serious that time, There were no laughs or 'Maa maa''s' or anything, It was just plain old 'Calm down.'

"How can I calm down?! Juudaime's probably dying over there!"

"Don't you think we all are feeling this?! Tsuna saved both our lives twice (*One for Yamamoto's failed suicide attempt, One for Gokudera's misfire towards his bombs, *And two, for the CEDEF Basement.) The least we can do is to not make him worry so much about us."

"Dammit... Dammit all!"

Iemitsu and the CEDEF were heartbroken.

"Come on, Tsuna... Fight it." Iemitsu said in tears.

"Overcome it, Sawada." Lal said.

"You can do it, kora." Colonello added.

"S-Sawada-dono..." Basil said.

Even Enma and the Shimon had a nervous breakdown.

"Why couldn't I have helped Tsuna-kun?!" He cursed at himself.

"Calm down, Enma, It's not your fault." Adelheid said.

Enma looked at his Shimon Ring.

_"G-Give this to Enma for me..."_

"Dammit!" He said as he crunched up his knuckles and a single tear flowed down his face.

The students couldn't take it at all, Everything was too hard to take in.

"T-T-Tsuna-kun!" A girl cried.

"He saved ...our lives." Another one added.

"Please don't die... Tsuna-kun!"

Ryohei was having a hard time calming down his little sister. Since he too, was traumatized of what happened.

"C-Calm Down, Kyoko!"

"O-Onni-chan!" Kyoko hugged her big brother.

"Sawada's going to be alright! I know Sawada, He won't die so easily."

"Tsuna-kun...!"

"The reckless omnivore..." Hibari said quietly.

The Cavallone finally arrived.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Everyone!" Dino yelled

"Dino!"

"Dino-san!"

"I heard what happened, Where's Reborn?!" He asked.

"Reborn-san's inside." Gokudera answered.

"I see..."

Meanwhile, In the room, Tsuna's head, arms and legs were covered in bandages. So much blood was shed from our favorite boss. Thankfully, His organs were functioning somewhat properly. But he was still in a coma.

Reborn just sat there on a tall chair next to Tsuna's bed.

"Come on, Tsuna..." Reborn started.

...

"...Don't Die."

* * *

**OOOH! Spooky, huh? ;) Was this intriguing? **

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTAA**

**in the mean time...**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	15. Recovery That Night

**OYYYAAA OYAAA! There's no R27 kora! NO R27 AT ALLLLLLL I told you guys before i didn't like putting yaoi in my stories ... ._. No R27! It just goes to show that Reborn is encouraging the comatose state Tsuna to wake up, He's the tutor after all so it's only natural he cares.**

**Anyway~ SPOILER : TSUNA WONT DIE.**

**And I'm not replacing my humor with drama, because I have something planned for this chapter. *he he he he heeee***

**Anyway, Next chapter!**

**I dont own khr, oya oya!**

* * *

...Don't Die.

* * *

Our beloved Tsuna fish opened his eyes, Only to find himself in a hospital room with Reborn playing tetris on his Leon-Phone.

_Even at a time like this...?!_ Tsuna thought.

Reborn noticed the situation and put Leon back to original form.

"Welcome back to earth, Dame-Tsuna." He said.

"O-Oi! Reborn..."

"What?"

"Was I... Able to save everyone?"

Reborn smirked.

"Yes. And don't look so pitiful, Sit up straight, All of them are dead worried about you."

Back outside the Room, Mukuro and Chrome arrived.

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko yelled.

"Kyoko-chan!" Chrome yelled as she hugged her friend.

"What happened to bossu?"

"Tsuna-kun is..." Kyoko was cut off.

"...Alive." Reborn said as he opened the door.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna's..." Yamamoto said.

"T-Thank God..." Enma said.

"That's Extreme!" Ryohei was able to give out an extremely happy aura again.

Back in the room, Tsuna sat up straight.

"E-Eh? It doesn't hurt?" He said to himself. "A-Ah, But it's still a little hard to move..."

The door to his room suddenly opened as the students, CEDEF, Vongola guardians, Shimon and Kokuyo came in with happy faces.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Sawada-dono!"

"M-Minna..." Tsuna muttered.

"Are you hurt anywhere, son?" Iemitsu asked.

"I-I'm fine, I think I can walk properly..."

"Thank God... Tsuna-kun!"

"Geez... Don't scare us like that, Sawada!" Lal said.

"I'm happy you're okay, kora!" Colonello said.

Xanxus arrived and opened the door.

"Where is that Trash!" He said.

"The scary looking guy that trapped us!" A girl said.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gokudera scowled.

"That kid told me to come." He answered.

"R-Reborn-san did...?!"

"It's true." Reborn said as he jumped on Tsuna's head.

"O-Ow, It still hurts, Reborn!"

"Deal with it, Dame-Tsuna."

"B-But why, Reborn-san?! That bastard is the reason Juudaime is like that!"

"It's Tsuna's fault for using too much power, What I only did was test his strength."

"Did I pass?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked as he stomped on his head.

"I-Ittai!"

"You failed terribly."

"Ahahaha... It's okay, You don't have to worry about me, Gokudera-kun, I'm honestly fine." Tsuna said.

And yes, This time, He's really fine.

"But we're going to have to go back to Japan." Reborn added.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna whined.

"It's okay, Tsuna! It's more dangerous here...(The mafia territory...)..." Yamamoto said.

"For once the Yakyuu-baka's right, Juudaime!" Gokudera added.

"Kufufufu... Japan would be a lot safer ne, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro added.

"I'll go wherever you go, Bossu." Said Chrome.

"We also accepted, Tsuna-kun." Enma said, emphasizing on the Shimon.

"B-But what about you guys?" Tsuna asked as he faced his classmates and Kyoko.

"I'm okay with going back to Japan, Tsuna-kun. As long as we can guarantee your safety!" Kyoko said.

_It's so embarrassing... I should be the one protecting them!_ Tsuna thought.

'You can go continue the tour in the Japan Branch." Reborn informed.

"Let's go back to the EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei added.

"I-If it's okay with the Ninth..." Tsuna said.

"It's okay with me, Tsunayoshi-kun." The man said in the shadows.

"N-Ninth!"

"I'll be sure to send guard wherever you go, grandson."

"E-Eh?! T-That's not necessary, Ninth..."

"Nonsense, Juudaime! With both your guardians and guards, You will be 100% safer!" Gokudera said.

"R-Really?"

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I hope we all get some rest back in the mansion." Timoteo added.

2 hours later in the front gate of the hospital...

"This is out stop, Have a safe trip tomorrow, son!" Iemitsu said as he hugged his son.

It was heartwarming to everybody, How a father and son would hug one-sidedly (Yes, Tsuna wasn't hugging Iebaka back :3)

"When you get better I'll go to Japan and we can catch up on Family bonding, okay, Tsuna?" He said in a cheesy reassuring smile.

"Yeah..." Tsuna turned around. "See you till then..."

"...Dad."

* * *

**12:34 PM, Vongola Mansion**

* * *

Little Bitch was having a nervous breakdown and couldn't sleep, He was okay to see that a lot of people cared for him, Because he WAS the grandson and son of different very big industries. But what shocked him was the powers of his close friends and himself. _How was Dame-Tsuna able to use fire?!_

He couldn't sleep, So he wanted to find out what's behind that innocent face of his. He went to the different rooms of his classmates and woke them up, Except for Hana and Kyoko, because their rooms were a suite and located upstairs.

"W-What the hell, Mochida!" Tomaru said. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Doesn't it bother you a little bit that Dame-Tsuna was playing with fire?"

"Why are you telling me now? Talk to me in the morning..."

"We're leaving tomorrow! Come on, get up!"

The waking-up-and-convincing-strategy was going on until 12:57, But the students were actually excited.

"Where do we go first?"

"Let's go to the Library! There could be something there!"

"Let's go!"

After a while, They found themselves on a hallway where they weren't familiar about.

"E-eh? Where are we?!"

"This is a big mansion... It's normal if we get lost."

"But it's not normal if we don't find a way back our rooms!"

"Guys..."

"I have an idea!"

A student, (Let's call him by the name... Hitori!) Hitori took out candies from his pocket and made a trail of candies to their rooms so they won't get lost.

Wow, it's Like Hansel and Gretel... But in what goddamn world would there be a 5-year old cow-suit kid looking for candy in the middle of the night?  
THE MAFIA WORLD.

"Lambo-san wants candy..." Lambo declared as he yawned.

Meanwhile, Back to the students.

"That's genius, Hitori!"

"Now Let's go find the Library!"

They again found themselves in another hallway that they couldn't distinguish.

"Guys, I'm running out of candy..." Hitori said as he only had 2 bars of candy left.

"No need now, Hitori." Mo-Little Bitch stated. "I think we've found something just as better as a normal library..." He said as he flashed his flashlight to the door that said "Vongola Ancestral Library"

All of them went in and closed the door, Leaving the trail of candies outside.

It was a big room with bookcases and shelves, Everybody immediately spread out and researched.

"What is this? 'MA-FIA'?!" A student asked as she read a book.

"This also has 'mafia' in it." Another student said.

"Guys, look at this!" Little Bitch gestured everybody to come to him.

Little Bitch was holding a big book on a mantle as he read the last page where there was a picture.

"It says, 'The Vongola Famiglia's future will be bright, With the next Vongola Mafia Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"M-M-M-Mafia Boss?!"

"T-Tsuna-kun's a mafia boss?!"

"What are you doing here?! After going on a potty break, I see trails of candy!" Miller said as he opened the door.

"M-Miller-san!" _Wait... Did he just say 'potty break'?_

The students explained to Miller their entire reason for coming, And what they've found out. Little by little, Miller lightened up. He then took out a CD (Not the Yamaxus CD, Because that's with Flan :D) And put it in another DVD Player, Showing some kind of Home video.

"That's Tsuna-kun and Tsuna-kun's mom!" A girl said.

_"Tsu-kun, A home tutor is coming over."_

_"A Home Tutor?!"_

_"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox!"_

_Nana started reading it._

_"'Will Raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and Subject doesn't matter. -Reborn.'"_

_"Isn't it great? I never seen a promotion like this before!"_

_"It's definitely a scam!"_

"Geez... Tsuna-kun's mom is so oblivious..."

"I can't believe my future mother-in-law is going to be her..." Tsudome said.

"What the fuck, Tsudome?!"

_"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for men!" Nana said. "I've always wanted a teacher like this for you."_

_"Don't create your own image of him!"_

_"I refuse to have a home tutor, Ok?!" Tsuna whined. "I'm not good at anything I do, anyway!"_

_"Ciaossu." A voice said._

"Wait... That looks like..."

"REBOYAMA-SENSEI?!" Everyone yelled.

Miller paused the video and explained everything else every time a video stopped.

"This Home Video will be shown on Young Master's inheritance ceremony."

The students were able to take in little by little the newly found information, And they decided to call it a night.

When they got out of the room, They were shocked to see the trail of candies disappeared.

"T-The candies!"

"Not to worry, I know this Mansion better than I know myself." Miller reassured.

Not too long, Miller bumped his head into the wall.

"H-Huh?! I'm sure there was another hallway here..."

It was going to be a long long night...

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**in the mean time,**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	16. Back To Japan

**Wao... Reviews. LET THEM REACH 200!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, my secondary slaves!**

**I dont own KHR, HAHI HAHI HAHI HAHI HAHI!**

* * *

The morning sun came shining through the windows of each of our beloved protagonists, Except for Class 2A and our favorite butler, Miller. For they were spending the entire night finding a way back to their respective rooms.

FLASHBACK:

_"Now, we turn right." Miller declared as he gestured everybody to go to the next direction._

_BUMP! _

_"Another wall...?!"_

_"Dammit, why did the batteries have to die?!"_

_Unfortunately, the batteries of their flashlights all died, coincidentally._

_"W-Which way to next, Miller-san?" A girl said, rubbing her head._

_"L-Let's just go straight until we can find a light switch." Miller said._

_A few careful tip-toes later, They heard a loud burp._

_SFX: BUUUUUUUUUURP~!_

_"W-W-What was that?!" Little Bitch muttered._

_"I-I think it came over there!" Miller ran to the direction of the belch but tripped on something._

_"O-Ow~! Lambo-san has been bumped into!" Lambo declared in tears.  
His horns started sparking until you could see his face_

_"It's G-Guardian Lightning!" Miller muttered. "I'm terribly sorry!"_

_"It's the cow-kid!"_

_"How did he get here?!"_

_"He must be the one that ate the candies!"_

_Lambo's face brightened up with the word 'candy', And his horns started glowing_

_"Did you just say 'candy'?" Lambo said with glowing horns._

_"Huh? Y-Yeah, I still have 2 more bars..." Hitori said._

_Suddenly, A moment of clarity. Everyone was exchanging faces that said 'You thinking what I'm thinking?'_

END OF FLASHBACK.

With a sleeping Lambo in Miller's arms, They finally reached the rooms.

"T-The sun's up!" A student informed as he pointed at the window.

"But I need some sleep..." Another one yawned.

"No time for that now, You have to get changed!" Miller informed.

* * *

A few hours later, Time for breakfast. This time, The ninth invited Miller to eat with them, Since it was their last day in the mansion.

Tsuna noticed a few of the students snoring and yawning, Some almost drowned their faces in their cereal bowls. Even Miller couldn't help but doze off.

"Miller, Are you alright?" Timoteo asked.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes, Nono!" Miller replied.

Eye-bags, Eye-bags everywhere.

The next few hours of packing clothes and getting ready were also being filled with sleepy students.  
After that, The students finally got a little more awake after drinking Bianchi's too-bitter-coffee. But Miller? NO.

The students lined up, Together with Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo, still sleeping.

"Miller?" Ninth asked worriedly.

Miller yawned. "Y-yeah?"

"Geez, Stop dozing off! Juudaime's leaving already!" Gokudera scowled.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Young Master!" Miller apologized.

"It's okay Miller-san! I bet you're still sleepy, Why don't you rest for a while?" Tsuna said.

Miller was enlightened.

"Can I, Nono?" Miller said with unconsciously bright eyes. Timoteo was dumbfounded.

"E-Eh? Uh.. Sure." The Ninth muttered.

"Thenxsh." Miller said as he yawned his way back to his quarters. (Note: 'Thenxsh' means 'Thanks', Miller was too sleepy to even pronounce it right ;P)

"S-So..." Nono faced the students and broke the silence. "Shall you get going?"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

**Time Skip - Japan; In a Bus**

* * *

_T-This situation seems familiar..._ Tsuna thought.

The bus was noisily bringing the students to their rightful homes one-by-one. Gokudera was just happy that the idiot-cow was sleeping and not disturbing his Juudaime. Yamamoto was getting his snooze on in the back seat, Kyoko and Ryohei were listening to music (But I bet the kind of music Ryohei's listening to is extremely extreme or smth like that.) Aoba was scribbling on his notepad for 'Better ideas for names of attacks'. Hibari and Adelheid was in the rear and were still an acceptable 2 meters away from each other. Hana was still pouting about how she wasn't able to see the handsome man again. Chrome and Mukuro were just sitting there quietly. As for I-Pin, she had overtime at her master's shop. (For the first time.) Enma and the other Shimon were just smiling about being back home again.

They first went to Kokuyo Land, Chrome and Mukuro's stop.

"Huh? Where are we going?" A student asked.

"I don't think anybody lives here..." Another one added.

The students were surprised to see Chrome and Mukuro get up and leave.

"This is our stop." Mukuro declared.

"See you tomorrow, Bossu." Chrome waved farewell.

Next stop,-Every other bitchy ignorant student's houses later-

"See you tomorrow to the extreme, Sawada!"

"I'm hoping you'll feel better soon, Tsuna-kun."

Next stop, Shimon.

"Sayonara, Tsuna-kun!"

"I'll see you later, Enma!"

"Goodbye, Cherry Blossom."

"Hmph."

Next Stop, Yamamoto.

"Thanks for the lift, Tsuna!"

"See you tomorrow, Yamamoto!"

"Damn baseball-freak..."

Next stop, Gokudera.

"This is my stop, Juudaime!"

"Yeah! I'll see you later, Gokudera-kun."

"Stay save, Hayato." Bianchi added.

"A-Aniki..."

Gokudera started running inside.

_Put on your goggles please, Bianchi._ Tsuna thought.

AAAAAAAAAnd~ Sawada residence!

"Tsu-kun!" Nana ran to his son and hugged him.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san!"

"Oh my, You look very hurt! Are you alright?"

Oblivious bitch, He's been coming home like that ever since the Kokuyo Arc.

"Y-Yeah."

"Please make us dinner, Maman." Reborn said.

"O-Oi, Reborn! Don't just demand-"

"Ah! I'll get right on it!"

"I'll help you, maman." Bianchi stated.

"Why thank you, Bianchi-chan, That's very kind of you."

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE PLEASE NO NO! _Tsuna thought.

A few minutes after a very weird-tasting dinner, Tsuna went back to his room. He lied on his bed and sighed.

"That was so tiring..."

"Don't forget about tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Huh? What happens tomorrow?"

"Right after school, We're continuing the tour in the Japanese Branch."

"Is that so?" Tsuna didn't really care.

"Nono also sent dozens of guards to come and guard you until you're healed."

"Oh, fine." Tsuna was caring a little bit more.

"And did I mention...?"

"Hm?" Tsuna was getting tense.

"Byakuran's coming along."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**AAAAAAAND DDDDDDOOOOONNNNNEEEE!**

**The next chapter awaits you, my slaves! (Or is it you waiting for the next chapter?)**

**Anyway~**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**DAY 5 CONTINUES!**

**Ciao Ciao**


	17. Back To School

**READ MY PROFILE FOR THE 'IMPONOUNCEMENT' - A cross between Important and Announcement :D  
I'll be annoying you, so advanced sorry, secondary and non-secondary slaves.**

**Since this is the 17th chapter already, You all have done a great job following and reviewing this fanfic with your dying will! And now I dug thee...**

***drum roll***

**SECONDARY AND LEVEL 3 SLAVESSSSSSS! *pops confetti shakers***

**Here's the next chap, My secondary and 3rd level-slaves! I don't own KHR, Better remember that :D**

* * *

**Terror Week - DAY 5**

* * *

The next day, Tsuna was shocked enough of Reborn's words: _"Byakuran's coming along."_ That he entered his snap mode. (Reason, I dunno. My fic not yours :D And you guys also said you liked Tsuna's snap mode. Credits to **genghi2510** for making that word up *thumbs up*) He walked outside of his house with Yamamoto, Gokudera and 2 guards standing beside him.

"Good Morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted happily.

"Ohayo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto added.

"Good Morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied.

"Ne, Tsuna. Who are those friends you've got there?"

"Friends?" Tsuna looked side-ways. "Eh?" ... "Eh?"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" I say Requiescat In Pace, oh my dear snap mode.

Tsuna could already walk and run from Reborn's training, But that didn't stop the guards. One guard said they'll be guarding him until Christmas.

Yep, Poor little Tuna fish is spending his holidays with family and friends, And some of his grandfather's security.

They arrived at Nami-chuu. Tsuna just tried to walk as normally as ever, Trying to lose the guards little by little.  
Idiot guards.

"H-Huh?!"

"Decimo-sama's gone!"

"We must find him!"

"I'll call back-up to help us search!" The guard then took out his phone.

The students and teachers surrounding the two overreacting guards found themselves dumbfounded at the scene. Though their shocked faces, Their brains were screaming :_ What's going on? Who's Decimo-sama? Is he really that important-Wait... WHO ARE THESE GUYS?! Why are they in suits? They look dangerous... This Decimo or whoever he is must be damn powerful. I'd love to meet whoever this Decimo is! Who is this Decimo? B-Back-up, He's gonna call back-up? I have a really good feeling about this..._ And the such.

And _poof!_ In no time flat, A couple of helicopters with gigantic Vongola crests on each side of them came in.

_"Citizens, Do not afraid." _The speaker on the helicopter said.

_Do they even know how to speak japanese?_ Everyone thought.

_"We will now commence searching for Decimo-sama."_ The other helicopter said.

_I like the 2nd helicopter better..._ Some thought.

**Annoying A/N : READ MY PROFILE FOR THE IMPONOUNCEMENT!**

Meanwhile, At the rooftop, Tsuna and his 2 guardians were hiding from the two guards.

"Hah... Why do they have to follow me here at school?" Tsuna sighed.

"It's okay, Juudaime! With this, nobody will ever make fun of you!" Gokudera said enthusiastically.

"Hahahaha! But it'd sure be a problem since Hibari doesn't like crowds!" Yamamoto laughed.

Back to the guards,

_''We'll go land on the rooftop!"_ The helicopter said.

Back to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto,

Suddenly, Out of the blue, A pair of helicopters with the Vongola Crest came out of nowhere. The helicopters just noticed that their beloved boss was right in front of them, They then quickly took out their speakers and yelled at the top of their lungs,

_"WE HAVE LOCATED THE DECIMO! WE HAVE LOCATED THE DECIMO!"_ And so on, so on.

"Y-You did?! Where is he?!"

_"T-THE ROOFTOP!"_

"Send all troops to the rooftop this instant to claim Decimo-sama!"

Heh, Go figure. Anyway, Our favorite skylark was taking a nap on the rooftop. (Yet Tsuna and his guardians couldn't bother to notice over the shrieks of happiness by some helicopter pilots.)

"What's with all the noise?" Hibari said coldly as he stood up.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Hibari!"

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." Hibari then jumped off the roof and onto the helicopter.

"H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari started using his tonfas the break the roof of the helicopter.

_"W-W-What happening?!"_ Helicopter1 said.

_"Are you okay, VongolaAir 1?!" _The helicopter that could speak Japanese said.

"P-Please stop, Hibari-san!"

"What's that over there?!" Some students started pointing at the situation.

"Is that... Hibari-san?!"

"He's on a helicopter!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

The students and teachers then came running their way together with the troops who were going to get their Decimo. They pushed the door to the rooftop, together with both shocked and impressed faces, (Because SOME people know about our little Tuna fish's secret *tehee*)

"Decimo-sama!" A troop shouted.

"HIIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma said.

"Enma!"

Hibari then jumped off the helicopter back to the rooftop. With a deathly happy face.

"Do I need to bite all of you to death?"

This lead some cold spines to both students and teachers.

"P-Please reconsider, Guardian Cloud-sama!" Another troop said, With something behind his back. The baby with the hat then came out on the troop's shoulder with a pretty amused face.

"R-Reborn!"

"Tsuna-kun's Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid..."

"Hmph... Baby."

**Annoying A/N : READ MY PROFILE FOR THE IMPONOUNCEMENT! That'd be all.**

"If you don't cause ruckus here, I promise that you'll spar with Tsuna again."

"DON'T PUT ME IN YOUR CRAZY SCHEMES AGAIN!" Beloved Dame-Tsuna said.

"So are you free on Saturday?"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"I'm free any day."

"O-OI!"

"Then it's settled."

"SHUT UP!"

"My my, Aren't we lively here?" A voice said.

The shadows showed up a tall man with white hair crumming on a bag of marshmallows, a man with red wavy hair and glasses, and a little girl with a big mushroom-looking hat.

"BYAKURAN?!"

* * *

**MEHEHEHEH! **

**READ MY PROFILE FOR THE IMPONOUNCEMENT! Thenxsh!**

**Chapter 18 coming soon! **

**In the mean time, **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	18. Byaku Desu!

**IMPONOUNCEMENT USED 'ADVERTISE'!**

***SLASH!' *SLASH!'**

**IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

**I'll be leaving the imponouncement on my profile until next week-eth eth eth eth eth  
FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ AND SENT PRIVATE MESSAGES, HONTOUNI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**As the master, I have wrote chapter 18! HAZAAAA!**

**I'M A GIRL. A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. FEMALE, GIRL. I'M A FEMALE GIRL WHO IS A GIRL. I'M A GIRL. A GIRL GIRL GIRL Who doesn't act so girly, But not a tomboy either. Yoroshiku~**

**I don't own KHR, My slaves~**

* * *

"BYAKURAN?!"

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Tsu-chan~" Byakuran said with a marshmallow on his mouth.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-kun." Shoichi greeted

"Good day, Sawada-kun." Yuni said brightly.

"Irie and Yuni too!" Gokudera said.

"Wh-Why are you-Wait, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Tsuna hesitated, As if he was hallucinating.

I'm sorry, My little Tuna fish, I just HAD to put Byakuran in this fic. I have no idea how they got there(?) Let's just say that Shoichi used the time-traveling device thingy (I don't know what it's called) and went to Namimori to visit the so called Mr.I-saved-the-entire-time-and-space-continuum.

"I used this." Shoichi took out a remote-like device. Let's call it... the 'Timey-Travely-Shoichi-Thingy'! And say Byakuran made it up~

"The Timey-Travely-Shoichi-Thingy is the same as the 10-year bazooka." Byakuran said. "But it can make us stay here for more than 5 minutes~"

"We set it to 5 days!" Yuni added.

"You'll be staying here for 5 days?"

They nodded.

"So... What about...?" Yamamoto looked at the awkwardly-taking-in-everything-they're-hearing audience.

"Ah, We'll take care of that." A troop said.

* * *

Yeah so, Another whip with the memory-erasing Leon~!

LE FIVE MINUTOES LATERS...

Tsuna sighed as he walked in the hallways together with his two guards, Tiano and Marty. Yes, He knows their names now. It's been half a day since Tiano and Marty came to guard Tsuna until Christmas.

"They're staring at me..." Tsuna said with a creeped-out face.

WELL WHO WOULDN'T STARE AT YOU, BELOVED TUNA-FISH?! *Ahem* Pardon the caps. You're walking in the hallways (like a boss) with two guards, a badass looking baby in a suit, Yamamoto and Gokudera on their one-sided arguments, A kind-of-cool-looking guy with glasses and wavy red hair, A girl with a mushroom hat and a guy who is crumming off of his 9th bag of marshmallows (like a goddamn boss).

"Who is staring?!" Marty took out a stun-gun and pointed it along.

"M-M-Marty-san!" Tsuna hieed. (I invented a new word :D It's like 'HIEEEE' But with a 'd'. Don't get the wrong idea, Ladies.)

"If they're staring, Then they must have something to plot against Decimo-sama!" Tiano followed.

"I-It's fine, you two! T-They're not doing anything wrong, Please put down the... Uh... Scary-looking guns." Tsuna muttered.

"At least try to hold that gun properly." Reborn added.

"E-Eh?" Tiano muttered.

"See? You hold it like this, Tia!" Marty gestured.

"O-Oi! Stop calling me 'Tia'!" Tiano scolded.

"That's what you get for getting a name with a girl's name in it!"

"Just shut up!"

_They're acting like children..._ Tsuna thought as he twitched.

"E-Excuse me..." Shoichi said.

"A-Ah!"

"P-Please excuse us!"

And everyone has continued to stare at them.

JIIIIII. But who wouldn't?

* * *

"Ohayo, Ts-" Enma was cut off.

"O-Ohayo, Enma..." Tsuna muttered.

Emphasize thy situation, shalt we?

Not going to be a pretty scene.

* * *

**This could be the shortest chapter i have ever wrote in a fanfiction...**

**Somewhat I am sad,**

**I'm not sure if anyone likes me calling them a slave anymore~ D:**

**In the mean time...**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL MY SL-READERS!**

**Big hashtag on #sad.**

**sad sad sad**

**Ciao ciao**


	19. Substitute Principal

**I'm here! And so the weekend has come and here is thy new chapter~**

**Enjoy it with your dying will~! XD XD**

**I am so... tumblr'd right now... Someone follow me... follow me for i am desperate...**

**eh... So... now what? Oh right i have currently 66 followers...**

**currently 66 followers? Not bad for a newbie like meh.**

**A desperate newb, Hahi!**

**Kufufufu... I don't own KHR and i may never will!**

* * *

"O-Oi, Sawada! Who are those weird people you're bringing here again?!" Nezu smut.

_Dude.. Not cool, not cool for the boss of a mafia. You're gonna get pwened._ The students thought.

"O-Old man Ne-I mean Nezu-sensei! I can explain!" Tsuna muttered.

"Calm down ne, Minna! I'm sure Daisy and Kikyo have finished setting up the stage~" Byakuran interrupted.

"Daisy?" A question mark on Yamamoto's forehead.

"Kikyo?" A question mark on Gokudera's forehead.

"S-Stage?" A tuna-fish muttered.

"Of course!" Byakuran gestured Shoichi to announce something.

"Minna, Please form your lines-" But then the speaker screamed.

_"Boo! Everyone get in the gym right now!"_ A voice that sounded like Bluebell said.

_"O-Oi! Bluebell! Try to act a little more mature!"_ A guy who sounded like lava-man Zakuro said.

_"Just because we're in the past doesn't mean I have to act mature, Boo!"_

_"You're getting rather noisy here."_ Reborn's voice was heard.

_I don't like where this is going..._ Tsuna thought.

_"Die."_

Cue gunshot.

Figures.

"A-As I was saying, Let's all go to the gym for some announcements..." Shoichi poorly continued.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

They arrived at the gym, And everybody in the entire school was there. Even Hibari, who was suspiciously reading a book called "Jumping on Helicopters for Dummies", was there.

Kindly leave your logic at the door, Thank you.

"Saa, Minna." Byakuran welcomed with a smile.

Everyone, Even Tsuna was wondering what they were doing there, Who was this marshmallow guy, And his colorful group of weird people were.

Too bad they didn't bring Spanner.

Oh wait.

_"Is the microphone working, Spanner-kun~?"_

_"Yeah." Spanner said putting a lolipop in his mouth._

They did.

"I know all of you are wondering why all of you are wondering why you have been called here~"

Obvious much,

"Shall we get to business?"

_Is this going to kill me?_ Tsuna thought.

"Since we'll be staying here for 5 days I thought we'd make our visit a little more interesting!"

_And by interesting you mean fatal?_ Tsuna thought.

Byakuran continued "Let's have an 'Everything-goes 5-Day' Fund-raiser!"

And where does the money go, Oh Mr. Byaku?

"The funds will go to charity!"

Heh, More like the marshmallow factory.

"Wait, who are you to decide the activities in this school?!" Nezu stammered.

Oh, Mr. Elite-kun, Thou does not understand~

"I'm the substitute-principal, Nezu-kun!" Byakuran answered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Everyone was dumbfounded.

"A-And what is your name, Substitute Principal-san?" Nezu muttered pathetically like a pathetic idiot who is pathetic.

Not so elite now, Mr. Pathetic? I think I'll call you "Old Bitch"! Haha! Take that!

"I'm Byaku Man!"

.

.

.

What.

What...

What...?

Byaku... man?

What the hell am I typing.

"W-W-Welcome to the faculty, Man-sensei!"

**A/N: TROLOLOLOL ''Man-sensei'', He says~**

"Byaku Man..." Enma said.

"Byaku Man, He says..." Gokudera said.

"So it's Byaku Man, Huh?" Yamamamoto said.

"Byaku Man, it is." Hibari said.

"Byaku Man, Huh..." Tsuna said.

Yes, They were prepared for anything life would throw at them. IT WAS A LOOONG 5 DAYS IN ITALY, GET USED TO IT.

"I accept anything! Car-washes, Lemonade stands, anything!"

Oh, Byaku Man-sensei, Your face desperately says "I'll-do-anything-for-the-marshmallows-get-money-a nd-get-marshmallows-money-equals-marsh-mall-ows-da mmit"

"So in 5 seconds I reckon all of you find your groups~"

Okay, I'm officially toasted.

First I make Byaku Man,

Then I put "reckon" in a sentence.

I AM NOT DRUNK.

"5"

_AAAAAAHHHHH!_

_O-Oi, Micchan! Let's make a group!_

_A-AHH! DUDE!_

_Group with me!_

"4"

_LET'S GROUP UP_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH_

_WERE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!_

"3"

_3 SECONDS LEFT!_

_Get a grip!_

_AAAAAAHH!_

"2"

_Ahh, Maru doesn't have a group yet!  
_

_OI, GROUP WITH ME!_

_AAAAAAAAHHH_

"Sho-chan, Please group them now~"

**Wut.**

**WUT.**

**WUUUUUUT.**

"Just kidding~" Byakuran grinned, "Good job on finding your groups, Everyone!"

Bluebell then walked towards Byakuran.

"Minna, This is Bluebell~ She'll be the one to name your groups!"

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Tsuna thought.

"Boo!"

A few stupid names for groups later...

Let's move on to our protagonists, shall we?

Hibari, Chrome, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma were in one group.

Kyoko, Hana and other nameless bitches were in another.

Adelheid and the other Shimon weren't participating because of the obvious reasons of Byakuran's real reason for the fund-raiser.

Real Reason = Marshmallows.

"That group with Tuna-kid over there will be "The Tuna's"!"

_Yeah, You see this is what I was worried about._ Tsuna thought.

"Hmph," Hibari looked away.

"That group with orange-hair-nee will be ... "Female Female"!"

Please stop, Bluebell.

Stop.

Please.

And so on~

* * *

"Well, Now that's settled, Why don't you all agree on your fund-raiser?"

Everyone learned to hate the new substitute principal.

Wonder where the real principal is?

On an all-expense paid trip to Vongola-Land.

With all the Mafia men.

Yeah.

That's awesome.

Yeah...

* * *

**And done!**

**As you can see, I have overcame my writing block and went back to comedy!**

**COMEDY!**

**MORE COMEDY!**

**I'LL KILL YOU, MY SECONDARY-SLAVE!**

**In the next chapter you'll level up to the next level of the slave!**

**YAY! ****EVERYBODY CLAP!**

**Not sarcastically,**

**Seriously.**

**SRSLY. CLAP. CLAP DAMMIT.**

**In the mean time,**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao**


	20. Byaku Man-sensei

**MUAHAHAHA! I feel like some kind of publisher how i update stories every weekend~**

**It's like you can read the new chapter of Fairy Tail while reading this fanfic!**

**But wait, I dropped fairy tail...**

**oh...**

**I see.**

**Oh right! That reminds me...**

**~~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~CONGRATULATIONS, SLAVE!~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O**

**~~ You have been a good enough slave to LEVEL UP! ~~ LEVEL ~~ UP! **

**I, Kotetsu Takana, will now bestow upon you... THE LEVELLING OF UPS~!**

**Wait...**

**What?**

**I'm running out of grammar...**

**Anyway, You're now either a 3rd-level slave, secondary-slave or a newbie slave if you've just read this fic. ;)**

**~~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~CONGRATULATIONS, SLAVE!~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O~~~~O**

**AND ON WITH THE STORY~**

**I don't own khr, 3rd/secondary/newbie slave! *wink wink***

* * *

Byaku Man-sensei whistled happily as he dropped a marshmallow in his mouth while walking to his new 'office' together with his crew, The six real funeral wreaths, (Or now the "Awesome troop of awesomeness", Named by Bluebell) Shoichi and Yuni.

Sitting back comfortably on his new fashioned, Newly delivered, new... styled(?) Marshmallow chai-

Wait, Let's get something straight here first.

Apparently, Mr. Man-sensei didn't like the decor of his 'office' (Because putting quotation marks would say "Hey, I'm Byaku Man and I stole this office by forcing the principal to go Vongola Land!" or smth.) and decided that it would be redecorated.

One word.

Marshmallows.

Exactly that. The wallpapers turned from a dull lime green to fucking white and light-blue stripes. (Did I just put 'fucking' there.), On the walls there were, Disturbingly, hanged paintings of single marshmallows in really-expensive-looking picture frames. (Srsly. wtf) The cabinets were replaced by marshmallow dispensers and s'mores machines.

I mean really, Byakuran.

So, newly-level-up slave, Now you know why i put Bya-chan in this fic.

For the mayhem.

THE MAYHEM I TELL YOU

AND I AM TELLING YOU... I'M NOT GOING...

Wtf.

"Are you really sure about this, Byakuran-san?" Shoichi asked worriedly.

"I'm kind of worried for Sawada-kun." Yuni added.

_"BYAKURAN!"_ You could hear the voices of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Chrome and Enma from outside.

They all poorly went in the door at the same time, Causing a very hard time to squeeze themselves in.

"O-Oi! Don't go in at the same time!" Gokudera scowled.

"Hahaha, I can't breathe!" Yamamoto just laughed.

"I-I'll bite all of you to death..." Hibari muttered.

"B-Byakuran!"

"O-Ow!"

"Dude, That hurts!"

"I'm running out of air now..."

_PATHETIC. _Everyone thought.

It was one small, Narrow, soft, (What am i describing), White, (This is going too far), Fluffy little marshmallow door.

"Pfttt..." Bluebell giggled.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Sawada-kun..."

_THE NEXT 3 MINUTES OF THIS SITUATION IS TOO EMBARRASSING FOR ME TO TYPE, SO LET'S GO TO A 3-MINUTE TIME SKIP FOR LITTLE TUNA-FISH'S SAKE._

* * *

**Time Skip - 3 Minutes Later~**

* * *

"What was it that you needed, Tsu-kun~?" Byaku Man asked.

Everyone took a seat.

_SFX: Fyuuuuu~_

"What is with this chair?!" Gokudera complained.

Marshmallow Been Bag Chairs.

Well, At least Byakuran's decoration taste is better than Bluebell's naming sense.

"And 'Fyuuuuu~' it goes! Hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"..." Enma just bluntly stayed quiet.

"This is a violation against school property..." Hibari said.

"But Skylark-kun, I'm kind of the principal right now~" Byaku Man explained.

"Hmph." Hibari looked away.

"A-Anyway, Byakura-"

"BYAKU MAN."

"E-Eh?! B-Byaku Man..."

"...SENSEI-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Gokudera scowled.

"S-So, Byaku Man-sensei..." Tsuna continued, "Why are you holding a fund-raiser?"

FOR THE MARSHMALLOWS, MY DEAR TSUNAYOSHI-KUN.

"For the marshmallows, Tsu-kun~"

AH, I GUESSED RIGHT.

DING DING DING BINGO!

Suddenly, They heard a big loud scream outside.

_"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMEEEE!"_

"Ah- That sounded like..."

"EXTREEEEMMEEEE!" Ryohei slammed the door opened.

"T-Turf Top!"

"Ah, There you are Byaku Man-sensei!" Ryohei pointed.

What? Ryohei didn't notice it was Byakuran?

I mean, IT WAS BYAKURAN WEARING GLASSES.

HE'S NOT FUCKING CLARK KENT.

"Ah, Sasagawa-kun~ Is there anything you need?"

"I haven't been assigned to any groups, Sir!" Ryohei saluted.

'Sir'? He says.

"Well, then... Bluebell."

Bluebell then came nearer to Byakura-Byaku Man-sensei.

"Boo! You'll be in 'Female Female'!" Bluebell pointed with a silly face.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"I'm a girl, Soldier."

"Yes, Ma'am! Sorry, Ma'am!"

"Don't give me that crappy tone of voice, Private!"

"Permission to differ, Ma'am!"

"Get out of my sight, Flee Bag."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ma'am!"

"You're dismissed, Cadet."

"I'll be taking my leave, Ma'am!" Ryohei saluted again as he closed the door.

.

.

.

What just happened.

Ryohei turned to a Military Police officer or something.

Bluebell turned into some kind of Heichou.

The author's probably drunk...

They all stared at Bluebell for another 5 minutes, Spanner just held on with his lolipop.

I think I will be putting another omake...

"A-Anyway..." Byaku Man-sensei shook his head twice and snapped back. "That reminds me, The fund-raiser will start in 10 minutes so I reckon all of you agree on a stall and work on it."

If I could just stop with all the "reckon"s

I would be so happy.

"I think you have to let everyone know that, Byakuran-san." Shoichi suggested.

"Ah, That's right! I'll go let Tiano and Marty to make an announcement!"

"Why don't you just let everyone know by using the speaker?" Yuni added.

"Have you know no sense of drama?" Kikyo said bluntly.

"Plus, I'll feel more and more like a principal if I give orders~" Byaku Man said with a cheesy smile.

-But alas, The Tunas' weren't listening to this weird and utter conversation, For they were to busy coming up and agreeing on what they would do for the fund-raiser.

"Okay, How bout this...?"

.../.../.../...

"Are we all agreed on this?"

"Yes!"

"Hai~"

"Hn."

"O-Okay."

"Sure..."

* * *

**YAYYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!**

**I FEEL VERY SPLENDID AS OF TODAY!  
**

**I WILL NEVER PUT RECKON IN A SENTENCE EVER AGAIN!**

**And I reckon all of you..**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**-dammit**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	21. The Tuna-Smelling Adventure

**JUUUUU**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMETH HERETH!**

**I went back to comedy on this one, And maybe.. Just maybe... MAYBE... In the next chapter (Which is on next week) Will have the omake about how Ryohei got all... Soldier-y.**

**Or something.**

**I'll also be making a lot of comedy here!**

**In celebration for my 100 followers on tumblr!**

**CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT?!**

**I don't own KHR~**

* * *

"Ah, Wait..." Hibair interrupted.

"W-What is it, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in anticipation.

"I don't agree."

AW SHIT, HIBARI. YA'LL JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!

"W-What?" Enma was dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

"The entire 'car-wash' thing may not be such a good idea."

"Who said we were going to do a car wash?!" Gokudera scowled.

"I thought you said 'Lemonade stand'." Chrome added.

"I heard 'Mini-mart'!" Yamamoto added.

_Why are we mixing up things that don't even sound alike?!_ Tsuna thought.

Moving on...

"So what do we go with, Tuna's?" Enma asked flustered.

Everybody stared at him.

_W-What. _ Hibari muttered in his thoughts.

_D-D-Did he just... _Gokudera thought.

_C-C-Call us... _Yamamoto thought.

_C-Call us... _Chrome thought.

_'T-Tuna's'...?_ Tsuna thought.

"Please don't say that word ever again, Enma."

"That's something I can agree on."

"Yeah, Don't say that."

"I'll kill you."

"I'll throw a tantrum if you say that again."

And so Enma learned to never say the word 'Tuna' in front of them ever again for the rest of his life.

"Why don't we just try all three?" Yamamoto suggested.

* * *

**Lemonade Stand**

* * *

The Tu-I mean Team just went along with a Lemonade stand first.

QUICK-WHAT IS THE FIRST PROCEDURE?! Make a stall!

The Team went behind the school to get some wood and stuff.

"I got the wood you asked for, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he arrived in light-speed.

"T-Thanks, Gokudera-kun..."

Yamamoto put on his baseball cap and took a piece of plywood.

"So..." He started, "Does anyone here know how to build a lemonade stand?"

Pin-drop silence.

"Unbelievable..." Hibari doubted.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'm sure there's some tutorials on the internet!" Gokudera said.

"It _is_ just a lemonade stand..." Chrome said.

"How hard could it be?" Enma added.

The team then went to the internet cafe to find a way to make a lemonade stand on DIY. com

I'm sorry to say this so disturbingly...

But, Tuna's, DIY. com got moved to another url.

The DIY. com now is...

A porno site...

'Do "it" yourself dot com.

Well isn't that just fucking fabulous.

"Okay, so you press ente-WOAH."

"WHAT"

"OH. MY. GOD."

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT."

"KILL THE VOLUME."

"WHERE'S THE OFF BUTTON IN THIS THING?!"

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL THE VOLUME!"

"OH GOD."

And that, Ladies and gentlemen, Is how you get kicked out of an internet cafe in a matter of 5 minutes.

The Tuna's, depressed-ly, Weirdly, Disturbingly, Blushingly, flustered-ly made out of the cafe alive, And with only 15-20 scars and bruises from some of the grandmothers and old women who were playing League of Legends.

"What was that new url again...?" Tsuna asked as they went back behind the school.

* * *

**Car Wash**

* * *

"So the Lemonade Stand idea didn't work..." Enma said as he scratched his head.

"Ugh..." Gokudera shivered, "Don't remind me, Kozato."

"Don't they block sites like that?" Yamamoto said.

"It disturbs the peace of Namimori ten-fold." Hibari glared.

"A-Anyway, Let's just forget about that..."

FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO ACTUALLY BLAME THE INTERNET. DO IT, TUNA-FISH.

"So all we gotta do is a car wash?" Chrome said as she mentally slapped herself.

"It'd be easier... We have to get supplies and get a sign that says 'Car Wash'." Tsuna said.

"I'll take care of the sign, Juudaime!" Gokudera sparkled and ran to the Arts & Crafts center.

"Let's go run over to the hardware store to get some sponges and buckets." Yamamoto added and they all followed.

About an hour later, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Chrome, Enma and Hibari were on their way to behind-the-school when they got a text message from Gokudera.

"Ah- Hold on, It's Gokudera." Yamamoto took out his phone when it rang.

"What's it say?" Tsuna asked.

"_Oi, Baseball idiot, Tell Juudaime the sign's done and I'm waiting at the meeting place._" Yamamoto read out loud.

_Sounds just like Gokudera-kun..._ Tsuna thought.

"Well we better get going then." Enma suggested.

"Hn."

They arrived at the meeting place (It's just behind the school it's too obvious..) Only to find a sign that says "CAR WARS".

"C-Car Wars?!"

"I have a bad feeling about thi-"

_BOOM._

_A car tire almost hit Yamamoto by an inch and a half._

"N-Nani?!"

"The fuck?!"

Gokudera the car princess then came flying up towards them, (Or with a happy face, Gokudera went up to them riding on a crane.) "Juudaime! Minna!" He yelled and waved.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"What the heck are you doing, Gokudera?!"

"Stop this right now." Hibari glared.

"Eh?" Gokduera derped. "But Juudaime, You said you wanted a Car Wars!"

"CAR WASH, GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"CAR. FUCKING. WASH."

"WAAAASH."

_BOOM._

_More tires._

_And this time with pointy broken glass._

"Ah- That was close." Enma said.

"OOOOOOOhhh..." Gokudera derped again, "Yosh! Juudaime, I'll stop this right away!"

"That'd be great, Gokudera-kun..."

* * *

**Mini-Mart**

* * *

The poor, little, tired Tunas' didn't have time to clean up, So there was only one thing left to do.

Mini-Mart, babeh.

"We have no money left to do anything..." Tsuna said as he fainted.

**A/N: FAINT COUNT: I lost count...**

"J-Juudaime!"

"What are we going to do in a mini mart now...?"

"All we have now are just piles of plywood, Some glass and car-parts..."

"What.. do.. we.. do..?"

"We're doomed."

"YOOHOOO!" A voice said, "I heard someone saying something about selling plywood and the like~?"

"Are..? Who's there?" Yamamoto shrugged.

A person then came and approached them, "Good day-"

"It's almost 7." Gokudera cut off.

"Good almost eveni-"

"You look a lot like our friend." Tsuna cut off.

"Good Almost evening, And no~! I am not your friend."

"K, Bye." The Tuna's walked away.

"O-Oi! WAIT!"

It was Haru in her cosplay.

HARU IN HER COSPLAY.

"What is it? We got a deadline, you know." Gokudera scowled.

"I'll buy all of the wood and glass! I need them for an Arts & Crafts project!"

"Arts & Crafts...?" Everyone said together.

Haru is just blowing her own cover.

"Plywood and glass for an Arts & Crafts project...?"

"That sounds somewhat..."

"EXTREEEEEME." Everyone said together in a certain tone-of-voice.

* * *

So in the end, The Tunas' got 1,500 yen from Haru.

Thanks a bunch, Haru.

But that won't change the way we see you.

MISTER. Haru.

"Thanks again, Haru." Tsuna said bluntly.

"HAHI!? Tsuna-san saw through Haru's armor of protection?!"

Silence.

"D-Don't say 'saw through' and 'protection' dammit." Gokudera scowled.

"I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." Enma was traumatized.

"I'm never using a computer ever again."

"We're done talking about this." Hibari added.

"Agreed." Everyone said in response.

* * *

** And so!~!**

**Did'ya like it? :3**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**In the mean time...**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	22. News about the Ninth

**Waaaaah! Sorry for the late update :'/ It was raining cats and dogs (or since i am in the SnK fandom, It's raining titans...) The wifi was weak as hell, And I'm probably gonna make this short and blunt.**

**Who wants to go back to Italy?!**

**And who wants Chinadera, Yamaxus, and Cadet Ryohei there?!**

**YES I'M SERIOUS. **

**~I'm Probably gonna put every tiny detail about why, how, what is the reason for going back to Italy.**

**And since we only have 1 and a half day in Terror Week left.**

**1 AND A HALF FUCKING DAY.**

**enjoy.**

**I don't own KHR~**

* * *

The Tuna-Team then went straight to Byaku Man-sensei to give him the money and get the shit over with.

"I am SO glad we're finally done." Tsuna sighed.

"I agree," Enma nodded.

They were at the perk of Byaku Man-sensei's office door (Well, It's HIS now that he tricked Principal-san to go to Vongola Land and we still haven't heard of him since.)

The knocked politely and maturely.

"GET THIS FUCKING DOOR OPEN"

"WERE DONE DAMMIT"

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR"

And so on.

Precisely, My slave. These people went through a LOT, A WHOLE LOT. What should you expect? From seeing something too R18 for them on the internet, Almost getting pounded by LoLGrandmas, ALMOST-*this close*-To getting slaughtered by flying vehicle parts, (Which was quite an improvement, Gokudera.) They were flinched.

They opened the door as casually as possible, too.

"Someone get a chainsaw."

"I got it."

Well, At least the marshmallow door was 'slightly' scratched...

... Okay, It was a little bit broken...

... They fucking sawed it to smithereens.

"Oh, Is there anything I can do for you, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Byaku Man-sensei said so carefree-ly.

Hibari volunteered to put the money on the desk.

And boy did he do it very...

_BAM! The money was slammed on the desk._

_"Suck it in, Marshmallow bitch." Hibari glared cruelly._

... Interestingly.

"Okay, We're done. Can we please go home now?" Chrome said quietly.

"It's 7:50." Gokudera informed.

"Lose the fucking watch, Gokudera." Everyone said together.

Reborn then came into the scene, Disturbingly, With Tiano and Marty, In handcuffs.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said. He then noticed his poor guards' situation, "HIIIEEEE! Tiano-san! Marty-san!"

"They failed to guard you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn then broke one of Marty's rib cages_._

_"AAAAAH!" _Marty yelled.

"Also, This guy can't hold a gun properly." Reborn then twisted one of Tiano's limbs.

_"GHHHAA!"_ Tiano cried out.

"S-Stop it, Reborn!" Tsuna tried to calm them down.

_"Who hires a guy who can't hold a gun properly?" Gokudera said quietly._

_"Probably not a good idea for him to guard the next boss..." Yamamoto added._

"A-Anyway, We have to go ho-"

A bird then came rushing into the scene.

Or... rushing into the window.

_"Chirp chirp chirp chi-CRACK"_

"Hibird!" Hibari then went to check on his pet.

"Is he okay?" Enma asked.

"There's a letter." Hibair informed, Raising a letter with a Vongola crest and a Dying Will Flame on it, "It was tied on Hibird."

"Give it to me." Reborn said straight-forwardly, It seemed to be very serious.

Reborn silently read the letter, And by every word that he whispered from his mouth, His glare grew darker.

"What does it say, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"The Ninth..."

"Has been kidnapped."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed from the top of their lungs.

"K-Kidnapped?!" Yuni hesitated.

"H-How on earth would he be kidnapped?!" Shoichi added.

"It seems that the guards were sent to some kind of 'Gun-Holding Reintroduction ceremony' and the Ninth-generation guardians were all on missions at that time so the Ninth was unguarded."

_"Who decided there would be a reintroduction ceremony?" Gokudera said quietly._

_"I'm probably gonna rethink this whole guard thing." Yamamoto added._

"Do we have any leads on who might have took him?" Kikyo said.

"It's probably an enemy famiglia." Enma said, "I'll call Adelheid." And Enma proceeded to warn the other Shimon Members.

"Does the Varia know about this yet?" Chrome asked quietly.

_RING RING~_

Yamamoto's cellphone was ringing.

He picked it up, "Oh, Unknown caller?"

Bad idea, Yakyuu-baka.

_"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!" _The voice on the other end said.

"S-Squalo!"

"They know about it, I guess." Gokudera sighed.

"Well, We have to go to Italy and get the Ninth back!" Tsuna said right away.

"Yeah!" Yuni agreed.

"Yeah... About that, Yuni-chan." Byakuran-(Well, This is a serious matte-Oh who cares. He'll be Byaku Man!)-Byaku Man-sensei stood up,

"Sho-chan broke the Timey-Travely-Shoichi-Thingy." He said bluntly.

"E-Ehh?! I didn't do anything, Byaku Man-san!" Shoichi hesitated.

"You used the force to spill juice on it." He continued to say things bluntly.

_"Such agreeable, reasonable reasons, Byakuran..."_ Tsuna thought.

"Boo! How many days does that leave us with?" Bluebell said.

"About... 3 seconds left in the past."

"3"

"2"

"1"

_POOF!_

Pink smoke everywhere.

And again with the coughing, and coughing...

Time Travel causes tuberculosis.

"T-They're gone!"

"And I was hoping they would help us getting the Ninth back!"

"Wait, So they're gone! Where are their younger selves?!"

"The Timey-Travely-Shoichi-Thingy must be a higher-technology model so you can go to any time lapse without exchanging with yourself there." Reborn suggested and everyone agreed.

"So... The current Byakuran, Yuni, and 6 funeral wreaths are still here?!"

"But where?"

"We have their cellphone numbers DUH." Reborn took out his Leon-Phone, "Let's just call them and tell them to meet us at the airport in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?! We won't have any time to pack!" Tsuna yelled.

"We're only going back to Italy to kick some got-nerve famiglia ass. We'll come back in about 24 hours."

"Don't say that as if we're so strong! What if it's a really tough famiglia?!"

"The Vongola is the toughest famiglia, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah... But We're not the official Vongola boss and guardians!"

"But You're gonna be..."

"I'M NOT BECOMING BOSS!"

"Yes you are. Now go get you asses to your houses, Kiss your parents goodbye and fly to fucking Italy."

"Yes sir..."

_"O-Oi... Right now..." Gokudera said quietly._

_"I got it, Gokudera. I got it." Yamamoto added._

Yes, Reborn and Tsuna bashings are the best bashings.

"We should tell Sasagawa-sempai about this, too!" Yamamoto suggested.

"Yeah, We should."

"And Mukuro-sama!" Chrome added.

* * *

**Time Skip - Airport 8:00 PM**

* * *

The Vongola, Shimon, and Milliefore families all gathered at the airport.

"Minna, I would like to congratulate you for coming here. I will now explain the situation." Reborn started, "The Ninth has been kidnapped. It must be another enemy famiglia so we have to be careful; We don't know who, or what we could be up against. Together with the CEDEF and some of the arcobalenos who volunteered, We're finding out who took the Ninth and destroying that famiglia once and for all."

"D-Destroy?!" A certain Tuna-Fish muttered.

"That sounds like something a Xanxus would do..."

"Anyway, The private jet's already here so let's go."

And the group followed.

* * *

**...**

**How was that?**

**Was it detailed?**

**Blunt?**

**Short?**

**Next chapter will be a comedy about how noisy they will be while finding out who took the Ninth on the jet~**

**In the mean time...**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	23. The Noisy Jet-Ride

**A-AAAAAHHHHH! we reached 300+ reviews! Can i get a woot woot?!**

**AnimeWarrioress 359 : "I can't wait for the next chapter. Update soon and good luck with the final stretch of Terror Week"**

**F-F-FINAL STRETCH?! SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME OH MYGOD OH MYO GODO OH MY GOOOOOD WHAT IF THE ENDING IS STUPID AND PEOPLE WONT LIKE IT IM GONNA DIE ALL THIS PRESSURE I WONT BE ABLE TO EAT PROPERLY ILL JUST GLOB IT ALL UP LIKE I ALWAYS DO OH GOD OH MY GOOOD NOOOOOOO**

**I'm so pressured i think i'll even be able to add barf notes (Via A/N's) in the little parts of this chapter! :D (Im actually happy being pressured what)**

**Which is also a coincidence because this chapter is about the adventures in the private jet! (Motion sickness, barfing, *wink wink* If winks dont work then ill barf them on you)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**I don't own khr**

* * *

**On the Jet - 8:05 PM**

* * *

"I can't believe the old man's volunteered," Tsuna sighed as he sat on his seat.

"Do I have to tell you about how to respect your father again, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said in defense.

"Since when did you have respect for that guy?!" Dame-Tuna (Yes tuna) replied.

**A/N: Yeah, Since when?! *barfs***

**OH RIGHT QUICK REMINDER: I SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT HOW I SHOULD END TERROR WEEK**

"Oh right..." Reborn said as he realized, "I respect no one."

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head, Causing attention, And said,

"I respect no on except the Ninth, And our selfless goal is to take him back."

Holy holy holy shit, Reborn. BACK IT UP. Are you homogay for the ninth right now?!-Of course you're not, I shouldn't be talking about that *faces away from gun*

"Which is why, We must find out who took him first; Then we take them out."

"Kufufufu~ I know who took him." Mukuro raised his hand and everybody went derp.

"Huh?! You do?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah." Mukuro took out his iPhone, "The Fuegoreo Famiglia updated their facebook status."

_"Kidnapping Vongola Nono with my cronies~ #justthemafiastuff #vongolawatchout",_ Mukuro read out loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT."

"Ah, Of course." Adelheid added, _"The Fuegoreo's also updated that on their tumblr."_

_"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS."_

_"FUCK TUMBLR."_

**Too much crack too much crack too much crack**. -Rewrite-

"Yeah," Mukuro took out his normal-phone-nothing-to-see-here, "I put up a tracker on Bob when we were having the Vongola Mask Festival."

"Umm..." Enma raised his hand shyly, "W-Why did you put a tracking device on him...?"

"Huh? Why, You ask?" Mukuro gleamed; "Because I'm-"

"A stalker." Chrome cut off.

"A stalker! Wai- Chrome!"

"I guess that explains it." Enma said as he faced away.

"W-Wait!"

"Enough with the chit chat, Daisies." Reborn interrupted.

"Did someone call me?" Daisy tilted his head.

"No, I was referring to-"

"I'm not a stalker, Chrome."

"Well, Mukuro-sama, I guess you don't know that much about yourself."

"I spent too much time being locked up in Vindice, Chrome. Don't judge me."

"I was referring to these daisies."

"I'm just glad the stupid cow isn't here..." Gokudera said, as if he summoned someone.

"GYAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN HAS APPEARED!" You know who said that.

"Goddamn it."

"My my, How lively."

"Do you know how rotten that prison smells, Chrome?"

"Well I guess I don't"

"Well I'll tell you how bad it smells : It reeked of rotten fish and Ken's old socks."

"O-Oi! Mukuro-san, I don't wear socks!Byon" Ken said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mukuro said, "I meant knee socks."

"EXTREEEEEME!" You know who said that, too.

"Would you keep it down, You idiot?!" Aoba growled at Ryohei.

"So fucking noisy..." Adelheid cursed.

"Ne ne, Bakadera! You have any candy?"

"I told you for the millionth time, I don't"

"Hahaha! Lambo, Why don't you ask someone else?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Okay, When I say 'daisy', I mean it as something I refer to as weak."

"So you're saying I'm weak?"

"No, Well Ye-Wait,"

"I didn't know you wore knee socks, Ken." Chikusa said.

"Ain't that pretty~" It seems that MM tagged along.

"I don't wear knee socks!"

"Ne ne," Lambo was poking Byakuran, "Do you have any candy?"

"Why, no, I don't~" Byakuran giggled, "But do you have any marshmallows?"

Shoichi facepalmed.

"You're always saying these flashy catchphrases!" Aoba yelled.

"Oh, And 'Aoba Punch' wasn't flashy at all?" Ryohei said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I thought of a better name for that."

"Really? Let me hear it to the extreeeme!"

"Huh?" Gokudera found bags beside him, "How'd these bags of candy and marshmallows get here?"

"Someone say MARSHMALLOWS?!"

"Someone say CANDY?!"

Shoichi looked at Spanner, "Did you put those bags there?"

"They were annoying so I had to do something."

"You're always doing these reckless things."

"I do not."

"Stop swirling with my head, Daisy."

"Are you referring to my name or me being weak?"

"Goddamn it."

"Oh, as if you didn't know, Ken. Your knee socks are scattered everywhere."

"Those were Ken's?!"

"I thought they were Chrome's..."

"My knee socks aren't smelly."

"Yeah, I help Chrome do the laundry." Chikusa added.

"So you and Chrome have a_ thing_?" Ken said.

"Don't get jealous, Ken."

"Ha? Ken likes Chrome?"

"Kufufufu~"

"Bakadera! Candy candy!"

"Hayato-kun~ Marshmallows, Please!"

"O-Oi, G-Get off me!" Gokudera handed a bag to Yamamoto, "You're on marshmallow duty."

"Huh?"

"How do you think about 'Aoba super-punch'?!"

"'Aoba-super-punch'?! That's EXTREEEEME!"

"Idiots." Adelheid said.

"Herbivores." Hibari said.

"Ne ne, You two! Brighten up!" Julie said.

"Is it because of all the lolipops you've been eating?"

"Don't blame my love of lolipops, Shoichi."

"Right."

"Dont."

"Okay."

"Don't stoop that low."

"Yes. Okay."

"Look, Me saying 'Daisy' means nothing offending."

"Well, It sounds offending."

"I didn't know you liked to watch drama, Kikyo." Zakuro said.

"Don't start that shit with me, Lava-boy." Kikyo replied.

"O-Okay then," Yamamoto brought up a marshmallow and Byakuran stayed in a "dog-who-wants-a-treat" position, "Um... Sit?"

Byakuran sat.

"Um... Roll over?"

"Don't expect me to do that, Baseball-boy."

"**THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE.**" Ah, Yuni finally spoke up.

Pin-drop silence, yet, once again.

"Mukuro-san, Would you please tell us where that bastard is so we can go kick his ass?" She says, bluntly, calmly, and coldly.

"Y-Y-Y-YES MA'AM." Mukuro muttered as he wobbled his phone, slipping as if it were soap.

"Send the coordinates to the pilot asap." She ordered.

"I didn't know she had that in her..."

"She takes after her grandmother..." Reborn said.

"Ooyama-san, Sawada-san, Kozato-san, Kaoru-san, You can come out now..." Yuni gestured.

Ah, So that's were Tsuna and the others went..

Hiding.

Well I'd do the same myself.

"By the way, Where's Shitt P.?"

_"HELLO~~!"_ The speakers yelled.

"I think I know where she went."

_"This is Shittopi-chan, Your captain speaking~!"_

"This is a jet."

"A JET."

_"We'll be landing on the Fuegoreo rooftop in about 3 minutes so please be prepared~"_

"Prepared? Prepared for what?"

_"A crash-landing, of course, Gokudera-kun~! You're too cute~"_

"Okay, I know that sounded all cute right now, But aren't we all gonna die?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And they screamed.

Legend says they never stopped screaming.

* * *

**AND END OF SCENE.**

**Phew!**

**How was that?**

**Of course crack got the medium-best of me.**

**Wait for the next chapter for surprises and half of the "Ninth-Salvation Programme"!**

**In the mean time,**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


	24. Ninth-Salvation Programme

**WAAAAH! Exams are finally over! I think i did horrible tho... I must have failed ^.^''**

**Oh well, Next chapter!**

**OH, AND DID YOU KNOW?**

**THE LAST CHAPTER IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

And so the jet crashed ever so fabulously on the Fuegoreo famiglia's mansion rooftop. Smoke everywhere, rocks and debris scattered and 50-no, 100% of the damage was going straight to Tsuna's paperwork in ten years.

But they're kicking these guys' asses, so who cares about that now?

"Okay Reborn, What's the plan?" Tsuna asked as he put on his X-gloves and everybody proceeded to get ready to go all out.

"What plan?" Reborn replied with a smirk.

"So... You're saying..."

Reborn nodded.

"Going all out it is."

Wow, Dame-Tuna-Fish, What's with the sudden change of mind? Is it because of the kidnapping of the Ninth? I bet it is. Having your grandfather getting kidnapped by a puny wasted famiglia made you serious, didn't it?

"Juudaime! Orders!" Gokudera yelled, excited of what he was assigned to do."

"Orders are..." Tsuna stated...

"Destroy this famiglia."

Well... How straight-forward of you Tsuna. Can't we just wait for CEDEF and the Varia first? No? Okay... Let's destroy it then. (Though Xanxus would have done a pretty good job, But since the rest of the Varia are still in the hospital because of the CD incident... And Xanxus is still being interrogated/scolded for throwing his tantrum at CEDEF... And not to mention CEDEF is still busy cleaning up the XX-burner mess...) I guess they're not coming anyway.

"Try not to cause too much damage now, You lot." Reborn added, High and mighty.

The Milliefore, Shimon and Kokuyo were all with them, What would you expect? Tsuna's X-Burner alone could destroy half of the mansion. Reborn's Chaos Shots would have turned the surroundings into rubble already. Enma's Gravity Spheres would have turned the building upside down by now. And you decide to add the Millliefore and Kokuyo? Obviously their intent alone was to rip this area off the map.

"No promises, Kid." Yamamoto swung his bat and turned into a katana. Guy was ready for damage.

"EXTREEEME!"

Oh, Reminds me. Why are Yuni, Shoichi, and Spanner here? They can't fight. Oh right, They're here to watch. And since some of our friends can't fight without someone to protect. (Though they're protecting the Ninth but they know he can manage. I mean, HE'S THE NINTH.)

Everybody went all out.

I mean

all

out.

Seriously.

Every single thing was trashed.

Not a rubble out of place.

EVERYTHING.

JUST.

BEAUTIFUL.

BEAUTIFUL.?

WRECKAGE.

DESTROYING.

EVERYTHING.

IN

SIGHT.

Hello, This is the Vongola, Shimon, Milliefore and Kokuyo speaking, What can we do for you? Destroy a famiglia? We're on it. We need an address, and People to protect and dont worry about the expenses, WE'RE ALREADY JUST SO GODAMN RICH.

The Ninth was strapped to a chair, Actually he looked as if he was enjoying himself, Nothing went wrong, He was even whistling. Turns out the Fuegoreo Famiglia didn't even surprise the Ninth. Ninth no afraid, Ninth is ninth. Ninth ain't gon' let no Fuegoreo trample his fabulous whistles.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo said with a smile, "I thought you were going to-

"_never come_"? "_not save me_?" There are so many suffixes he can use but he chose...

"Finish earlier."

WELL

WELLWELLWELL

Sorry Ninth but debris and puny little people who fight like Dame-Tsuna were blocking our only entrance it was a fuss really but i hope youre ok also i was thinking can we get a **thank you** huh can we for the least

Not long, Bob, The Fuegoreo Boss, And was also dangling form the (cheap) chandelier, Decided to speak up.

"D-Don't destroy everything please..." He pointed at a painting, "That painting is the only thing we have left, Please spare at least that."

Heh, WHAT NERVE. Whats wrong BOB your nervous system hasnt got enough bruises i bet your brain is suffering right now thats why youre spitting out that shit.

But don't worry, The Vongola, Shimon, Kokuyo(what), and Milliefore(How) were considerate groups of people to admire the last wishes of the bosses of the famiglias they just crushed without mercy.

But the Vongola Private jet wasn't considerate at all.

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

**A/N: It seems hard to _not_ type the word "crack" XDD**

And so Bob's last possession was crumpled into worthless nothingness.

But if i may ask, Who were inside the second jet?

Let's find out.

The door slid open and people... Wait... familiar people... ?

**HOLY SHIT IS THAT CLASS 2A**

Kyoko ran over to his beloved, extreme, and tired-of-destroying brother, and gave him a hug. Everyone else decided to carefully not trip on fallen corpses, rocks, more rocks, and rocks.

"What the hell happened here?" A student asked.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Dame-Tsuna yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Reborn said, "We're still continuing this class field trip."

**A/N: Get back to the original plot? I'd be happy to! =D**

"Or should I say..."

"Grade-Level field trip."

"What?" Dame-Tsuna was confused.

"Tomorrow, The entire 1st year level will be coming for the last day of the field trip."

'WHAT' was written on everybody's faces. Having 30 students in a big mansion with the Shimon and Vongola was already enough damage. Then you go and add 200 more students, with the Milliefore and Kokuyo.

Are you trying to rip our beloved Vongola off the map?

* * *

**AND A TWIST TO THE ORIGINAL PLOT!**

**Well, The next chapter, As I've said, IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**So Im thank you precious slaves in advance for supporting this fic through and through!**

**The next chapter will also be crack (yay) and will be the LONGEST CHAPTER IN TERROR WEEK.**

**The ending is crack, Cause majority in the poll wins, right?**

**And i'm making sure everything will be revealed.**

**From the mafia to Tsuna's abs.**

**in the mean time, **

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
